My Guys
by lsr188
Summary: I’d always had ‘my guys’ beside me. We were best friends, having the time of our lives. Little did we know that this semester at UCLA would change everything, some for the better and some for the worse. Gabriella’s POV. TxG
1. Roommates

**My Guys**

I walked into the apartment and threw my keys on the table by the door. I turned into the kitchen and laid my school books on the kitchen table.

"Hello." I called out to see if anyone was here.

I was met by silence. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge to see what I could scrounge up for dinner. I opened the fridge to see a jug of half drunken milk and cases of bottled water. I closed the door deciding that we would have to order out tonight. An empty fridge is one of the major fallbacks of rooming with two basketball players. Yes, I live with TWO basketball players. 'My Guys' as I call them, consist of Troy and Chad. We went to high school together and decided to go to UCLA together as well, not one of my brightest moments, but whatever. In high school people referred to us as 'TGC' which of course stands for Troy, Gabriella, and Chad. Troy Bolton, oh the things I could say about him. Troy is the UCLA basketball captain, my number one guy, and the biggest pain in my ass. I've known Troy my entire life, he's my best friend. Of course it all started with a 64 pack of crayons, why oh why did I let him use my crayons. Next there's Chad Danforth. Chad is on the UCLA basketball team alongside Troy. He's my number two guy, and he is what I would call the 'comic relief' in my life. That boy has the worst timing in the WORLD! I met Chad in middle school and he's my other best friend. It all started with the afro, why the hell did I have to be so captivated by the afro? Eventually I introduced Chad and Troy, and since then we three have been inseparable.

The front door busts open revealing a very smelly and sweaty Troy and Chad. They dropped their bags by the door while they were talking about something. Something I assumed probably had to deal with basketball.

"Hey guys!" I said from my spot on the couch.

"Hey!" They both replied as they jumped over the back of the couch and landed on either side of me sandwiching me in between them.

"Why were you two so late today? Normally you are home before I am." I asked as I casually flipped through the channels on the television.

"Coach made us run a longer practice today to get ready for the upcoming game." Chad said taking the remote out of my hand and commanding control over the television.

"HEY!" I exclaimed while trying to reach for the remote.

Chad held the remote out of my reach. I stood up to grab it out of his hands only to be pulled down onto the couch by Troy as he sat on me so I couldn't move.

"The game is on tonight and we are going to watch it. We aren't watching your girly lifetime movies or anything, we did that last night, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Troy before he started wiping his sweat off on my cheek.

"UGH! You're all sweaty!" I exclaimed. Before I could even realize what I had just gotten myself into I was dog piled by 'my guys'. They started rubbing their sweaty faces all over me. I finally managed to roll them off of me with them landing on the floor with a _thud_. I jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. Troy and Chad soon followed, when they got to the kitchen they were met by the sight of me holding up the sprayer from the kitchen sink with the water running out of the faucet.

"You wouldn't!" Troy said testing me.

"Oh! I WOULD!" I yelled before pulling the trigger of the sprayer and dousing them with water. They tried to run over to me but started slipping and sliding all over the floor. In the process they managed to crash into me and we all fell to the floor laughing. The sight of Chad's afro now drenched and soggy while hanging in his face only managed to make me laugh harder. As soon as I calmed down a little bit I helped Troy and Chad off the floor.

"I'm gonna go order dinner, you two start cleaning up." I said through my giggles as I walked out of the kitchen.

Troy and Chad groaned and were about to protest when I cut them off, "What's the rule we decided on?" I asked smugly.

"You start it, you clean it." they mumbled in unison.

I gave them a big smile, "Happy cleaning boys." I chirped walking out into the living room while grabbing my cell phone and started dialing the pizza place down the street. I called in our normal order of three supreme pizzas and a liter of coke.

"I called in the order. It should be here in ten minutes. I'm gonna hop in the shower, the money is by the door." I yelled to Troy and Chad in the kitchen.

"Ok." Chad yelled back.

I walked into my room grabbing some boxers, probably one of the guys, a cami, and a towel. I went into the bathroom and started up the shower. I jumped in and washed my hair. I grabbed my body wash and started cleaning my body when I caught a whiff of the scent radiating off my body. It wasn't the normal strawberry smell; no it was AXE body wash.

"BOOOOOYS!" I yelled in frustration, yet again another prank had been pulled on me. I rinsed the body wash off and dried myself and got dressed before I stalked into the living room where Troy and Chad were sitting on the couch watching the basketball game.

"Wow Gabs, you are going to be attracting a lot of females today." Chad said snickering.

"I'm not a lesbian Chad." I snapped at him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked while laughing.

"Well if I am, you made me that way." I said with a smug smile instantly shutting him up. See me and Troy had a relationship in high school we dated for about a year but we saw a lot of our friends go through nasty break ups and never talk to each other again and I didn't want to lose our friendship over that, so we broke up and remained really good friends.

Before Troy could retaliate the doorbell rang, I ran to the door and grabbed the money off the side table and opened the door to see a gorgeous guy holding a pizza box.

"Three supreme pizzas, right?" The guy asked while looking down at the tickets on the box.

"Yeah." I said situating the money in my hand

The guy looked up and we locked eyes for a couple of seconds. The guy cleared his throat, "umm…thirty-five dollars." He said coolly.

"Here, keep the change." I said handing him the money.

"Are you eating all three by yourself?" he asked amused.

I laughed, "No, I've got two roommates." I said grabbing the pizzas from his hands.

"Do you-"

Chad came up behind me and cut him off, "Dude you got anything else to say to her because I'm hungry." Chad said grabbing one of the boxes and leaving.

"Umm…you smell nice?" He said stumbling over what to say.

Troy came up behind me, "Dude she smells like Axe. Are you gay?" Troy asked taking a box and looking at the guy with a raised eyebrow. Troy looked down at me, "Go put some clothes on Brie." He said before looking at the guy and muttering thanks before closing the door.

"What the hell Troy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked sitting on the couch not bothering to face me.

"You didn't have to be so rude!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but he was undressing you with his eyes Brie." He said finally turning around to face me.

"UGH! Why did I have to share my crayons with you?" I screamed throwing my hands up in frustration, "Why couldn't you have just used the blonde headed girl's on the other side of you?" I asked while walking away in a huff.

"Cause you had the Crayola© 64 pack WITH the sharpener! That's like every kid's dream!" he yelled after me, only to be met in response to a slamming door.

* * *

**A/N: Here is my new story. "Hanging By a Thread" is on hold for right now. Also give me your ideas on a prank Gabriella can pull on the guys, and if i choose yours the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Leave me your thoughts on the story and tell me if you think i should continue.**


	2. Paybacks a bitch

**My Guys **

"I'm fuckin' suing Crayola©" I mumbled to myself after I slammed my bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and fell back onto it. I laid there staring at the ceiling smelling like a guy trying to think of a way to get them back. I put pink dye in their shampoo last week and I super glued their hands to a basketball in their sleep the week before that. I shot up as I finally figured out what I was going to do. I got up and walked into the bathroom we shared and closed the door. I grabbed their aftershave and poured them in separate empty bottles and hid them. I bent down and looked under the sink for the rubbing alcohol.

"Ah-ha!" I said as I finally found it behind the extra shampoo bottles.

I grabbed it and stood up. I poured it in the aftershave bottles and screwed the caps back on and placing everything back in it original place. I smiled in satisfaction before turning and walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom only to have my cell start vibrating on my desk. I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone pressing send and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabbi it's Taylor."

"Oh hey Taylor, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I've been trying to get a hold of Chad but he isn't answering, do you know where he is?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"Umm…yeah he's in the living room watching the game. Do you want me to get him?" I asked as I started heading to my bedroom door.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, her worried tone had turned quickly into a highly pissed off one.

"No prob. One sec." I said walking into the living room and thrusting the phone in Chad's face.

"Who is it?" Chad asked not taking his eyes off of the television.

"It's your girlfriend." I said handing him the phone.

Chad sighed grabbing the phone and walking into the kitchen so he could hear. I sat in his spot beside Troy and started watching the basketball game. After a couple of minutes Chad ran into the living room tossing my phone at me.

"What's up?" I asked in confusion as I watched him frantically trying to find something.

"Me and Tay had a date tonight and I totally forgot." He said from behind the couch still searching.

I reached down and grabbed his shoes that were by my feet and held them above my head, "Chad!" I said trying to get his attention.

His head popped up and ran over to me as he saw that I had his shoes, "Thanks." He said rapidly putting them on.

"Good luck!" I said as he headed toward the door.

"I'm gonna need it. She's pissed." Chad said before running out the door and closing it behind him.

I turned my attention back on to the television but remembered that I was still pissed at Troy so I got up and started to head back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked tearing his eyes away from the game.

"Away from you." I snapped more harshly than I intended, but even so I turned around and kept walking toward my room.

Troy shot up from the couch and ran up to me pulling my arm causing me to turn around. "Look if this is about earlier I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Sorry can't fix everything Troy." I said in a monotone voice.

"What about some Ben & Jerry's©…would that help?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I tried not to smile but failed, "It might help." I said.

"Might?" Troy asked, faking a pout.

"Okay you goof, it'll help. So go get me some." I replied with a laugh, nudging him towards the kitchen. Troy saluted me before turning around and walking to the kitchen. I headed back to the living room and settled on the couch, secretly watching the game. I was actually a basketball fan, having two players as my best friends, but I pretended not to like it to annoy Troy and Chad. I was cheering at the television when Troy entered with two bowls of ice cream. He studied me curiously and I abruptly sat back down and coughed.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking the bowl and preparing myself for some teasing from Troy. But it didn't come.

"We can change the channel if you want." He said after a few minutes. I shook my head slowly, not taking my eyes off the game.

After a bit the scores were tied and the game was in its final 30 seconds. Me and Troy were both jumping around, screaming at the television, cheering when the Lakers scored and getting mad when the Suns scored. In the last ten seconds the scores were tied and Jordan Farmar got passed the ball, he took the shot and made it, scoring 3 points for the Lakers. Troy and I were screaming his name so much it was surprising the neighbors didn't complain.

Once the game was over, the Lakers having won by 3 points thanks to Jordan, me and Troy sat back on the couch.

"I can't believe I used to be on the same basketball team with that guy." Troy laughed.

"I can't believe I turned him down for a date last year." I added. Troy's laughter stopped immediately.

"Jordan asked you out?"

"Yeah, but I was going to the movies with you and Chad, so I told him I couldn't make it." Troy smiled again at my response.

"Good." He said nodding.

"Troy can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure Brie. Go ahead."

"Tonight with the pizza guy, what the fuck was that?" I asked, my voice sounding angrier than I had intended.

"Uh." Troy stammered. "Well, you see..."

"Out with it Bolton." I ordered.

"What do you want me to say Brie? He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat!" Troy snapped. "Look I care about you, and you deserve better than that. You're amazing Brie…don't settle for anything less than what you deserve." Troy said calmly and sincerely.

"Aww Troy Bolton has a sensitive side." I said teasingly as I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

Troy chuckled, "Only for you." He said wrapping his arms around me and twirling me around.

I screamed in delight as he twirled me around, it felt like old times when we were in elementary school. Troy sat me down when we heard the front door open and close. We turned to see Chad with his clothes all wrinkled and his hair going every which way. Me and Troy started busting out laughing at his appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" Troy asked between his laughs.

"Either Taylor beat the shit out of you, or you just had crazy ass sex." I said while giggling. A huge grin broke out across his face at what I said. "EWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed out in realization.

"Dude that's nasty." Troy said in a serious tone.

Chad just kept smiling and walked to his room. Me and Troy turned to each other and shuddered at the thought. I looked over Troy's shoulder and noticed the time.

"Whoa! It's midnight and I have an 8 o'clock class tomorrow." I said before turning and looking at Troy.

"Alright I'll make sure you're up in time." Troy said grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

"Thanks." I said as I walked behind the couch to go to my room.

"Hey Brie!" Troy called trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Mental image of Chad naked!" Troy said quickly. It took me a second to process what he said but I was too late, I already had the mental image.

"God Troy you are such an ASS!" I screamed between giggles while throwing a couch pillow at him. All Troy did was laugh as I walked back to my room trying to get the mental image out of my head. I collapsed on my bed face first and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a scream echoing through the house. I opened my eyes with a triumphant smile across my face. My bedroom door flew up revealing Troy with his chin, cheeks, and jaw bright red. I busted out laughing, the revenge panned out way better than I thought it would.

"What the hell Brie!" Troy asked fanning his face trying to relieve the burning sensation.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a triumphant smile, "Paybacks a bitch." I said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Wow i had 50 reviews for the first chapter of this story, that blew my mind guys! Thank you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to LongHardRoadOuttaHell, thank you so much and i honestly don't know what i would do without you!! Keep coming up with pranks they could pull because their will be one in almost each chapter. Also people have asked me a few questions so i am going to clear things up.**

**1. Is this story Troyella?  
-Yes it is, eventually.**

**2. Will the other HSM characters be in this story?  
-I haven't quite decided**

**3. Am i going to do "Hanging by a Thread"?  
- Eventually **


	3. What the hell?

**My Guys **

Troy gave me a smartass smirk, "Yeah and remember that when it's your turn." He said before turning around and walking out. Then I heard another scream, assuming it was Chad's, I burst into a fit of giggles again. After I finally calmed down I turned and looked at my alarm clock where it read 7AM. I pushed the covers off of me and got out of bed. I started walking to the bathroom when I ran into Chad, I looked up and saw that his chin and cheeks were lightly pink against his dark skin.

"Really funny Gabbi." He said in mock anger.

"Aww come on Chady-kins you can't be mad at me." I said poking his stomach while giving him my award winning smile, fluttering my eyelashes at him in an exaggerated fashion.

"True." He said chuckling at me. "I have to give you kudos on your retaliation, Gabbi, I think we've taught you well." He added proudly.

I just shook my head laughing as I passed Chad and went into the bathroom, hearing him shout that he hadn't finished in there yet. I closed and locked the door before stripping down to get in the shower. I washed my hair and got my body wash and put it on the puff scrubber, I was about to put it to my body before I remembered what happened yesterday. I brought it up and caught a whiff of the normal strawberry scent. I smiled and started washing my body. I rinsed off and got out of the shower to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed my night clothes and opened the door to see Chad leaning against the wall.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed, "You took forever, god you are such a girl!"

I punched Chad in the arm which made him wince.

"Yeah and your about to get your ass kicked by a girl." I shot back in a joking manner, trying my best to look threatening.

"What are you gonna do beat me with your stilettos?" Chad joked.

"Chad you and I both know you are better with stilettos than I am." I rebutted with a smirk.

"Haha very funny, Montez." He said playfully pushing past me.

I walked to my room and got dressed for my class, I looked at the clock and it read 7:30AM. "Shit!" I yelled as I started scrambling grabbing everything I needed for my Physics class that was all the way across campus. I had my bag and I ran into the living room trying to find my shoes, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where the fuck are they?" I muttered as I scanned the room again.

"Your shoes are by the television, Brie." Troy called out from the kitchen. Normally I would've been curious as to how he knew what I was looking for, but today I was running late and had no time for it. I found my shoes where Troy said they were and slipped them on, heading towards the door I called out to Troy.

"Thanks Troy. I'll see you after class." I yelled before I slammed the door as I left the apartment. Inside I could hear Troy yell back.

"Slam it a little harder next time, Brie!"

As I ran up to Efron Hall for my Physics class I collided into someone and fell on my back, "Damn that hurt." I groaned.

"Oh my god are you ok?" The person I seemed to have run into asked.

I sat up and grabbed a hold of my head, "Yeah I think so." The person held their hand out for me to grab. I grabbed their hand and they pulled me up like it was nothing. I looked up to see the pizza guy from last night.

"Hey, Taegan" I said remembering the name on his badge from last night.

"Oh, I was wearing someone else's badge last night, my name is Mike" he said with a small chuckle.

"Ahh. My name's Gabriella."

"Gabriella." He repeated holding out his hand again for me to shake. "Nice to meet you…again."

"Same here." I said back in a flirty kinda way.

"Would you like to go out for coffee tonight? As an apology for knocking you over just before." He asked.

I caught sight of the time from the clock outside the building, "Shit! I'm late!" I exclaimed, "Sure, you know where I live, pick me up at 6, okay?" I said quickly as I started hurrying to the entrance.

"See you there!" He called out with a small wave.

I lifted my hand over my head indicating to him that I heard him as I ran down the hall to my class.

* * *

I walked into the basketball training area to see the whole team lifting weights and running small drills in pairs. I weaved in and out of people trying to find Troy and/or Chad. I stopped when I saw Kegan.

"Hey Kegan." I said trying to get his attention.

Kegan turned to face me with the dumbbells in his hands. "Hey Gabriella! Looking for Troy and Chad?" He asked. I nodded my head as it was hard to speak over the music that was blasting so the guys could have something to work out to. "I think they are on the treadmills." He said jerking his head to the back of the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled over the music, giving Kegan the thumbs up so he got the point.

Kegan nodded his head and turned back to his workout. I walked to the back of the room to see Troy, Chad, and a few other teammates on the treadmills. I walked up to them and tried to get their attention but they were completely spaced out, so I resorted to something hilarious. I slammed both of my hands on their emergency stop buttons and watched as they ran into the front of the treadmill. The teammates around them busted out laughing as this seemed to be an occurring theme whenever I came and they were on the treadmill.

My giggling alerted the boys to who had caused the sudden stopping of their machines and they turned towards me slowly. "You know with as many times as I've done it you would think you would have a sixth sense about it."

Troy and Chad rolled their eyes at me before they grabbed their hand towels and started wiping the sweat off their face as they got off the treadmill. "So what's up?" Chad asked as he put his arm around me.

I took his arm and pushed it away, "Your B.O. is what's up and its off the scale!" I said pinching my nose.

"Alright that's it!" Chad said before be bent down and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Chad started walking out of the weight room, "Say bye to the team!" he instructed.

I lifted my head up and waved to the team, "Bye guys!" I screamed over the music.

The team started laughing but bid me farewell as I was hauled out of the room as Troy just followed shaking his head at us with a smile.

* * *

After the guy's showered we headed back to the apartment where we decided that we three would hangout tonight since we hadn't really gotten a chance lately. As the guys went to put their practice stuff away I went into the kitchen and grabbed the box of leftover pizza. I took the box of pizza in the living room and set it on the floor. Soon the guys sat down beside me and we turned on the gaming console and started up at tournament.

Need For Speed graced the screen as me and Chad are yelling obscenities to each other with Troy hollering his support behind me as we tapped forcefully at our controllers; battling for the lead.

"GO!" Troy yells as I overtake Chad and screams on victory.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WOO! BYE, BYE, DANFORTH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FUCK!"

"EAT MY DUST!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"PAUSE!" Chad calls as he take a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"What the-?" I call out.

"I was hungry!" Chad says in my direction before his attention turns back to the screen. "GO!"

I can't help but screech loudly as I pass the finish line and Chad buries his head in his hands in complete despair as 'game over' flashes over his side of the screen.

I leap up with an almighty cheer and Troy lifts me up in the air, spinning me around as I continue to cheer. Troy puts me down and pat's Chad's back in sheer sympathy.

"Dude." Troy shakes his head helplessly. "You lost to a freaking girl."

"My life is over." Chad wails. "She'll never let me forget this."

"You're damn right I won't." I chuckle as I hold out a hand to Chad. "Good game, buddy." I say trying to sound sincere.

"No way, Montez. I ain't talking to you anymore. Not if you're gunna beat me at my own game." Chad said, pretending to sniffle. Me and Troy laughed at his drama queen act before the sounds of the doorbell broke up the fun. Troy rose to answer it, swinging the door open to reveal Mike on the other side.

Troy turns to look at me, "What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: The gaming scene is loosely based off a scene i read in hollybaggins story. So i got this chapter out really fast. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am loving the reviews. Also a lot of people are telling me that the Crayola thing is from Hannah Montana, i didn't know that. Lol. This was an actual conversation that went on between two of my best friends, but either way i'm glad you enjoyed it.My fav review from the last chapter was by...mzmroxsox101! **


	4. Double Booking

**My Guys**

"Did you order a pizza?" Troy asked looking quite confused as to why the pizza guy from last night was standing at our door.

I hurriedly walked over to the door feeling horrible that I totally forgot that I told Mike we would go for coffee tonight. "Umm…actually I told Mike I would go get coffee with him tonight." I said sheepishly feeling completely embarrassed at the situation.

Troy's gaze turned cold as those words left my mouth, he turned around to face Mike. "Give us a second will you." He said forcefully.

Mike nodded right before the door was slammed into his face, "What the hell Brie?" Troy asked bewildered.

"Troy I know what you're thinking-"

"No you don't! Cause if you did you wouldn't even be considering going out with that guy!" Troy snapped.

"Troy we are just going out to coffee as friends! We bumped into each other outside Efron Hall and he knocked me down. It's just him saying sorry! There isn't any hidden motive behind it!" I said in frustration.

"Chad back me up here!" Troy called out not taking his eyes off of me.

"I agree with Troy, Gabs, I saw the way he was looking at you last night and I don't like it! I think there is more to it than what you are seeing." Chad said stiffly.

I groaned, "Guys it's just to say sorry as friends." I said.

"Then he won't mind saying sorry as friends here." Troy stated.

"Plus you said we haven't hung out together in awhile, you can just up and drop us." Chad said chiming in.

"Well I can't be a bitch and just send him off either." I said looking between the two.

"Then he can hangout with us, since it's just as friends and all." Troy said simply.

I looked between Troy and Chad and realized that they weren't going to budge. I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Mike.

"Hey do you want to just hang here? Cause I haven't hung out with Troy and Chad for awhile." I said inwardly hoping for some reason that he would say no.

"Sure that's fine." He said with a shrug. I sighed and opened the door wider so he could walk in. He walked past me into the living room where the guys stood with expressionless faces.

Mike went up to Troy, "I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand for Troy to shake it.

Troy looked from Mike's hand to his face back to his hand, I gave Troy a glare telling him to be nice, "Troy." He said shaking Mike's hand. Mike turned to Chad and did the same.

"Chad." He said a little warmer than Troy had. We all stood around in silence for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was less than a minute.

"Chad, Troy, why don't you guys go check to see if dinner's ready? Me and Mike will choose a movie, alright?" I said, taking charge as I watched the boys shift from foot to foot.

"Sure Gabs. Come on Troy." Chad said, grabbing Troy's arm to alert him back to attention. I sighed as they left the room, Chad explaining to Troy where they were going and what me and Mike were going to be doing while they were gone. I looked up to see Troy watching me carefully, his brow furrowing as I took Mike's arm and led him over to where we kept our DVDs.

"What kind of movie, Gabs?" Mike asked, and I cringed at the way his voice said my nickname, one that only Chad used.

"Uh, comedy." I said, thinking of how many movie arguments me and the boys had had over the years. Mike picked up a few movies, but I dismissed them all, not feeling in the mood to watch any of them. Three minutes later Troy and Chad entered with Coke and Nachos, out dinner.

"Picked a movie?" Troy asked. I shook my head.

"We can't decide, what do you want to watch?" I asked. Troy looked at the movies for a second before leaning forward and grabbing Van Wilder.

"This one." Troy said pointedly and I nodded immediately and put it in the DVD player and sat down and had Troy on one side of me and Mike on the other with Chad beside him. I leaned back as the movie started to play.

"Hey Mike can you pass me those chips?" Troy said out of the blue, I turned to look at him weirdly considering the chips were within arm's length of him.

"Uhh yeah." Mike said shifting a little so he could grab them and handed them to Troy. Troy took one chip out of the bowl and set it back down.

I looked at Troy in confusion but his stare remained on the television so I shrugged it off and turned back to watch the movie.

"Hey Mike can you pass me the chips?" Chad asked randomly, well I guess it's not that random cause it is Chad and he is asking for food.

Mike huffed and threw his head back before grabbing the chips from Troy and thrusting them at Chad. "What's wrong?" I asked Mike.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what the hell was going on with everyone? I looked at all the guys, Troy and Chad were zoned in on the movie and Mike had a pissed off look on his face. After a couple more minutes I felt Troy's arm go around me and pulled me into him as I heard a grunt from Mike. I turned to look at him and he was holding the side of his head.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Sorry, I was just asking." I said sheepishly leaning back into Troy as I continued to watch the movie.

"Hey Mike you wanna soda?" Chad asked getting up off the couch.

"Sure whatever." He grumbled.

"Anyone else?" Chad asked.

"Me and Troy will take one." I piped up from my place on the couch.

Chad nodded and walked into the kitchen seconds later returning with cans of coke. He gave one to everyone and sat back down. Me and Troy opened ours and took a sip, only to be interrupted my Coke showering us.

"AH!" I jumped up from the couch soaked in soda. I looked up to see that Mike was much worse off than I was.

"What the hell is your problem!" Mike screamed at Chad.

"What are you talking about dude? That totally wasn't me, I swear!" Chad said throwing his hands up in defense but I could tell that he was lying.

"Whatever." Mike said.

There was a moment of tense silence. "Umm, I'm going to go get changed." I said disappearing to my room for a minute to change. I came back out to see Troy and Chad standing up looking at the TV.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lakers and Bulls!" Troy said not tearing his eyes from the screen.

I ran into the living room and skidded to a halt beside Troy and Chad. Jordan Farmar faked right then broke out into a run on the left only to get completely slammed into by the opposing player.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING FOUL!" I screamed. "CALL IT!"

I watched the screen as the refs dropped the foul and the lakers lost the possession of the ball on the court.

"WHAT! That's bullshit!" Chad screamed!

"That was a total foul!" Troy added.

"Bastards!" I said to myself . I turned to look at Mike, I noticed he was just sitting there alone so I decided to try and get him to join in, "So what do you think?" I asked him with a smile.

"Umm, I dunno. I hate basketball, it's a stupid sport, so I don't watch it. I'm more of a football kinda guy." Mike said. The whole room went quiet. The only thing you could hear was the game still going on, on the television. "What?" Mike asked incredulously.

Troy and Chad just continued to stare at him, "WHAT!? What did I say?" He asked loudly. But still nobody answered him. "Uh, I'm just going to the bathroom. Gabs where is the bathroom?" He asked quickly.

"It's Gabriella, and it's down the hall and to the left." I muttered, turning to the boys as he left the room.

"Gabi, you totally can't date that idiot now." Chad concluded.

"Who said I was going to date him? We're just friends!" I exclaimed, wondering what had given the guys the idea that me and Mike were more than friends.

"You better tell that to lover boy then. He was trying to grab your hand for the whole damn movie!" Troy finally burst out.

"Is that why you two were acting weird?" I asked suspiciously, and the boys looked up at me, identical sheepish grins on their faces.

"Even if we did like him, you can't date a football fan!" Chad said, trying to shift my attention away from what they had done. I went to answer them when Mike came back into the room.

"Mike, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him, taking his hand as I shot the boys looks that told them the discussion wasn't over. Mike looked overjoyed as he nodded and I led him out of the apartment.

After we got outside we started walking around the complex. After 20 minutes I decided to speak up, "Mike I'm really sorry about the soda thing. Chad honestly didn't know." I said trying to sound convincing.

"It's ok Gabs." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. I felt really uncomfortable with his arm around me so I shrugged it off, "It's Gabriella and I think I should head back." I said picking up my pace.

"Alright well I'll walk with you back to your apartment." Mike said falling into step with me.

* * *

I opened the door and turned to Mike, "Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem." Mike said as he start leaning to kiss me, I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek.

"Look Mike you are really nice, but I only see you as a friend." I said quietly.

"What!?" He asked surprised.

"I only see you as a friend, nothing more." I said again only a little bit louder and more definite.

"What?" Mike asked again.

"Dude she just said she only sees you as a friend, so why don't you stop trying to make moves on her." Troy said from behind me. I turned and gave Troy a smile of gratitude.

"Why don't you let Gabs make her own decisions and she doesn't need your approval so quit acting like her father!" Mike snapped back at Troy.

"It's GABRIELLA and actually I DO make my own decision's thank you very much!" I snapped at Mike, "And in order for a guy to be with me they have to have 'my guys' approval! I only wanted to be friends, but now you've even lost that privilege", I said before closing the door in Mike's face.

I turned to Troy, "Don't say anything!" I warned him.

"I wasn't going to go." He said sincerely.

"Where is Chad?" I asked Troy looking around.

"He's in our room studying for a huge biology test that he forgot that he had tomorrow." Troy said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said giving Troy a hug and then walking towards my room. I stopped mid way and turned around, "Hey Troy." I called out making him turn around to face me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, "For earlier and just now."

"That's what I'm here for." Troy said with a small smirk.

I shook my head with a smile and went and got ready for bed. I got into bed and pulled the covers around me and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up when I heard my bedroom door open, I saw familiar figure in the doorway. "Troy?" I asked shielding my eyes from the light in the hallway.

"Hey Brie. I was wondering if I could crash in here tonight. Chad is pulling an all nighter and I can't sleep with him rustling things around." Troy asked walking into my bedroom and closing the door to block out the light.

I scooted over and patted the space next to me, "Yeah sure, come on."

Troy walked over in his pajama pants and bare chest and scooted in next to me. I turned and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat as he wrapped his arm around me. I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there is some troyella for you!!! I hope you liked this chapter, i actually didn't like it but i hope you all do. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
**


	5. Blast From The Past

**My Guys**

I woke up to the sound of something falling over. I shot up in bed and looked around wildly trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. I saw Troy's head pop up and the end of my bed.

"Troy? What the fuck?" I asked groggily.

"Sorry! I was trying to put my jeans on and I kinda lost my balance and fell." Troy admitted sheepishly while standing up with his pants around his ankles and his plaid boxers showing.

"God Troy! Finish putting your pants on!" I yelled as I realized what was going on.

"Aww! Come on you know you like it." Troy said jokingly as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them.

I scooted out of the bed and stood when I got an idea. I looked at Troy and walked over to him swaying my hips from side to side seductively. When I reached him I put my hand on his chest and leaned up to his ear, "You're right….I do." I whispered seductively before placing a soft lingering kiss to his cheek.

Troy whipped his head to look at me with his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. "Wh-what? Whoa! Hold on….I….You….Huh?" Troy managed to stutter out.

I busted out laughing, "OH MY GOD! You should have seen your face! Oh my god that was priceless." I said pointing at him with one hand and holding my side with the other. I backed away from him and turned to leave the room but stopped when I decided to have a little more fun. "You might want to fix that." I said pointing to the tent showing through his pants. Troy's face turned bright red as I turned and walked out of the room with a smile on my face.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around myself and brushed my hair. After I brushed all the tangles out I grabbed my blow dryer and turned it on only to have white powder blow everywhere.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON AND CHADWICK ANTHONY DANFORTH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed as I stormed out of the bathroom covered in white powder to see Troy and Chad leaning on each other for support while they laughed.

"Oh….my….god…that was….perfect!" Troy said between laughs.

"Who's idea was it?" I asked with a fake smile. Troy pointed to Chad as he continued to laugh, my smile fell and I gave him a death glare, "Just you wait Chad…when you least expect it!" I growled at him. Chad immediately stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. I turned on my heel and walked back to the bathroom and took a quick shower leaving the mess for the boys to clean up. I walked out in a new towel and walked to my room to get dressed for my first class. I walked out of my room to see the guys cleaning up the last bit of powder off of the walls.

"I'm off to class I will come by the workout room after my last class." I said walking by them with my stuff in my hands.

"Ok…Gabs I really am sorry about this morning." Chad said sincerely.

"Chad I'm not mad." I said with a smile, "Just watch your back…Oh and good luck on your test today. BYE!" I said walking out of the apartment and across campus.

* * *

I walked through the doors to see that the guys weren't in the weight room so I decided that I would go to the gymnasium and shot some hops until they got finished with their practice. I walked into the gym and set my stuff down and walked to the three point line and started shooting the ball. 

"Wow seems you still got skills Montez." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see someone I hadn't seen in over a year, Jordan Farmar.

"Well if it isn't Mr. NBA hot shot!" I replied with a giggle.

Jordan walked over and gave me a hug, "So how's the major coming?" he asked taking the ball from me and shooting it into the net making nothing but net.

"Well about as good as chemical engineering can get." I said grabbing the rebound and chest passing it back to him. "What about you? How's the NBA?" I asked.

"About as good as the NBA can get." He said with a smirk. "So since I haven't seen you in forever…how about letting me take you out for pizza." He said shooting the ball again.

I grabbed the rebound and place the ball on my hip, "Mmmm….How about I play you for it?" I said chest passing the ball to him.

Jordan shrugged and shot the ball watching it go into the net, "You're on." He said with a smile.

* * *

Me and Jordan collapsed on the floor side by side panting for air. "I can't believe you beat me Montez. What will the team think of me now!" he whined.

"You forgot who I live with." I said breathlessly.

Jordan shook his head, "No I think everyone that's been on the team since they've joined knows who you live with." He said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked turning my face to look at him.

"Brie!!" I heard Troy yell from across the gym not allowing Jordan to answer my question. I sat up and stood up offering my hand to help Jordan up. I pulled him and we turned to face Troy. Troy's eyes widened at the sight of Jordan.

"Hey man! What are you doing here?" Troy asked while doing their special shake that the team has. Troy tried to teach it to me secretly but it's way too confusing.

"I had some time off before the finals so I thought I would come back and see my old team. You keeping them whipped into shape?" Jordan asked teasingly.

"You know it!" Troy replied with a chuckle.

"Ok enough macho talk!" I said pleadingly.

"Alright Montez we'll quit!" Jordan said putting his arm on my shoulders and pulling me into a hug making me laugh.

"You ready to go Brie? Chad's at the apartment...cooking." he said the last part slowly. My eyes widened. Chad doesn't cook, he never cooks.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

Troy shrugged, "I guess he feels bad about this morning." He said.

I laughed, "Oh. Well lets go." I said before turning to Jordan, "Call me if you want a rematch!" I said teasingly as I started walking away with Troy.

"You know it!" He said with a wink.

I giggled while shaking my head and walking off with Troy out of the gym.

* * *

We walked into the kitchen to see Chad in the kitchen on the phone while smoke was pouring out of the oven. I cracked a smile at the scene. Chad hung up and turned to us and shrugged, "Chinese will be here in 15 minutes." He said with a smile. 

"Oooh my fave." I said happily.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches and a few candles to burn so the smoke smell would go away.

I lighted the candles and Troy walked over to me with an evil glint in his eye, I raised my eyebrow at him. Troy leaned down to my ear, "Want to see something funny?" he whispered. I nodded my head and watched as he walked over to Chad with the match box still in hand. "Hey Chad. Have you ever seen a match burn twice?" he asked.

"No, you can't. It's impossible." Chad replied.

"I can prove to you that it can." Troy said before striking the match and showing it to Chad indicating that that was the first burn. Troy then blew it out and put it on Chad's arm.

"OUCH!" Chad yelled yanking his arm away.

"That's the second burn." Troy said with a laugh.

"DUDE! What the hell! That was SOOO not cool!" Chad continued to yell as me and Troy only laughed harder.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it Kirsten was so impatient that she wouldn't let me wait for my "tweaker" to tweak it. LOL. This chapter is dedicated to "My K's" you know who you are. Also all of the new people i met on ZF! I hope you like the chapter. READ & REVIEW**.** Also i wanted to let anyone know that if they want to bash me or my work PLEASE write it in a review NOT a PM! I could always use the extra reivews:D Enjoy...Erin xoxo **


	6. Party Time

**My Guys **

Me, Troy and Chad were sitting on the couch eating the Chinese food that Chad had ordered earlier while watching some infomercial about some oven thing where you "set it and forget it". Even though we were eating Chad was still drooling over the food they were showing on television. My cell rang from in the kitchen, I stood up setting my food down on the floor and jogged into the kitchen and grabbing it off the counter.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Gabriella its Jordan."

"Already calling for a rematch? Is your ego that bruised that you can't wait 24 hours?" I asked while laughing.

"Oh haha you're hilarious. No, the reason I called was I got invited to a party tonight and I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me."

"Well if I do go you will have to pick me up and I guarantee you that the guys aren't going to like it." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, tell them they can come." He said.

"Alright." I said with a shrug.

"Ok good. I'll see you in 15 minutes." He said.

"What! That doesn't give me any time to look good." I said whining.

"Gabriella you always look phenomenal, now shut it and I will see you in 15." He said before hanging up.

"Ugh!" I said to myself before walking into the living room. "Hey loser faces!" I called trying to get their attention. They both turned to look at me, "Get ready. We're going out!"

"What? Why?" Troy asked.

"Cause Jordan asked me." I said simply.

"So you're taking us?" Chad asked confused.

"He said to invite you." I said while starting to walk to my room. I opened the door and headed straight to my closet. I stood there letting my eyes roam over all my clothes, when my eyes caught the perfect outfit. I grabbed my denim mini skirt and black v-neck halter with a belt. I changed and grabbed some heels and walked out of my room to see Troy walking out of his room while pulling on a green striped polo. He looked at me from head to toe.

"Go change." Troy said sternly.

"No I like this outfit!" I whined.

"Yeah, and so will every other creep at that party and I don't want to get suspended off the team for fighting." Troy said seriously.

I groaned, "Fine!" I turned and walked back into my room and looked over the clothes in my closet again. Finally another great outfit caught my eye. I pulled out a dark blue sparkly halter top and some black skinny jeans. I changed into them and pulled on some boots over my jeans as the door to my bedroom opened to reveal Chad.

"Hey I was wondering-" Chad said trailing off, "I hope that you are just admiring that outfit and not planning to wear it out, cause there is no way in hell you are leaving the apartment wearing that!" Chad barked.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" I screamed at him, "I'm wearing this outfit!" I told him.

"No you aren't!" he replied sternly.

"Fine you know what why don't you and Troy pick out my fucking outfit then!" I yelled storming out of my room leaving Chad standing there and passing Troy while he was sticking his head out of the bathroom to see what was going on. I turned around in the living room to yell something back only to see Troy and Chad standing in front of my closet concentrating really hard.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said to myself in disbelief, "I wasn't serious." I said in a huff. I sat down on the couch waiting for Troy and Chad to choose. I looked up to see them walking out with a piece of clothing each.

"Ok here are your pants." Chad said thrusting a pair in my hand that had paint stains all on them. I looked up at him, he wasn't serious was he?

"And your shirt." Troy said handing me one of my loose fitting turtle necks. I grabbed it and looked at them like they were crazy.

"You know what. Both of you can kiss my ass, I will change one more time and we leave with whatever I have or you can deal with that I have on now." I said with my hands on my hips with the clothes hanging out of them.

"Fine." They both grumbled.

I walked back into my room with a smile grabbing the previous top I had on and put it on before walking back out to show them. They both looked at me and then smiled.

"Much better." They both said just as my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey I'm here, now hurry up Shaq." Jordan said while laughing.

I laughed, "Don't forget it! We'll be down in a second." I said before closing my cell phone.

"Alright lets head out boys." I said putting my arms around their waists, "I tend on acting like a pimp tonight."

Troy and Chad just shook their heads while laughing at me. We walked down to where Jordan was waiting.

"See I told you, you always look phenomenal!" Jordan said pulling me into a hug while I was blushing furiously.

* * *

We walked into the house where the party was and it was in full swing. There were people everywhere and people were already wasted. Jordan led us to the kitchen where the keg was and offered us all a cup and filled the cups up. All four of us just stood there until a girl stumbled into the kitchen.

"JOOOOORDAN!" The girls slurred loudly.

I turned to look at Jordan with a raised eyebrow, "Umm guys, this is my really good friend Tricia." He said grabbing her to help steady her while she stuck her hand out for us to shake.

"Hey I'm Gabriella," I said shaking her hand, "This is Troy and Chad."

"OHHH! So you're the gal this fuck face has been talking about?" She asked while hanging onto Jordan, "The one that whopped his ass in beeeeee-ball."

I laughed, "Yeah that's me."

Tricia turned to Jordan, "Just so you know I called the coach. You are so fucked when you go back!" She said with a smirk before pushing off him and stumbling away.

"I like that girl already!" I said before walking off leaving the guys and I saw Tricia by the DJ funneling with a bunch of guys around her. I walked over to the table that had a bunch of alcohol strewn across the top of it. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured me and shot and threw it back feeling it burn on its way down.

"Care if I join you?" I heard Troy ask from behind me. I turned around to face him and shrugged before taking another shot. Troy came up beside me and took a shot himself while I poured another for me and him. We both threw them back.

"Hey sexy you want to dance?" a guy asked from behind me.

"No she doesn't so fuck off!" Troy demanded giving the guy a glare.

I giggled at Troy's over protectiveness and put my hand on his sculpted arm to calm him down. I grabbed his hand and drug him into the kitchen before he tried to jump down that guys throat. As we walked in I saw Jordan doing body shot's off Tricia. Tricia turned her face to see me, "GABBBBBBBRIELA!" she screamed slurring badly.

I walked over to her, "Hey, looks like you are having fun." I said giggling like crazy.

Tricia popped up off the table pushing Jordan to fall flat on his ass, "Your turn!" she said grabbing me and making me lay on the table, "And you" she said pointing to Troy, "are taking the shot!" she screamed.

My face turned beet red. Me and Troy hadn't done anything like this since high school, "Umm im gonna need another shot before hand." I said sitting up and holding out my hand.

Troy cleared his throat, "Ummm….me too!" he said.

They poured us doubles and we threw them back before looking at each other. "You ok with this?" Troy asked.

"Yup. Let's go!" I said feeling my words start to slur.

I heard people start to gather around. I leaned back and lifted up my shirt and grabbed a lime and the salt. I handed the salt to Troy, he grabbed it and put the line of salt on my stomach and I put the lime in my mouth. Troy threw back the shot of tequila and ran his tongue up my stomach as felt a fire erupt in my stomach at the feeling of his tongue, he took the lime out of my mouth making our lips brush slightly and leaving them feeling tingly. Troy spit the lime out and helped me off the table.

"THAT WAS HOT!" Tricia yelled from beside us.

I giggled at Tricia as Troy laughed along. I heard Low by Flo Rida start playing.

"OH MY GOD! I love this song…dance with me." I said dragging Troy to the dance floor. I started dancing with Troy while grinding on him.

"Hey can I cut in?" Jordan asked politely while swaying.

I giggled, "Yeah sure." I said before turning to Troy, "I'll dance with you after him." I said grabbing Jordan's hand and dancing with him. I was grinding on him, I looked over to see Troy leaning against the wall with his eyes on me. I flashed him a smile of which he returned quickly. I felt Jordan's hands go lower and I saw Troy's smile fall and his eyes get darker. He pushed off the wall and made his way over to me.

"Hey man, my turn." He said with a smile before Jordan nodded and walked off.

Troy grabbed me and started dancing with me. I started grinding on him like I was with Jordan. I put my arm around his neck as we grinded heavily.

"Where the fuck did you learn to dance like this, Montez?" Troy whispered huskily in my ear followed by a throaty moan.

"You know I've been dancing all my life, Bolton." I shouted back over the noise of the music. Troy was silent for a few minutes as I dropped it to the floor and came back up making sure I lingered on the bulge in his pants.

"I've seen you dance, Brie. But this, well it's fucking sexy." He said, his voice making my heart pound. I twisted in his arms to look up at him as his arms snaked around my hips pulling me closer to him.

"You're sexy." I giggled, reaching up to brush my fingers lightly over Troy's sharp jaw line, feeling his skin under my fingertips. Troy's breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at me his best friend, seeing I was biting my lip gently as I watched his dark blue eyes take in what he saw in front of him. Before I knew what was happening his lips came crashing down against my own, as if they had a mind of their own.

I moved my hand away from Troy's face, instead I held the back of his neck tightly, keeping his lips as close to my own as possible. Troy's own hands quickly located my hips, pulling me towards him, our hips meeting and causing us to break our kiss as sparks flew through us.

"Brie." Troy groaned gently as I quickly turned my body in his arms, grinding myself up against him, feeling his pants tighten as I worked myself up against him. Our bodies were kept tight as I wound my arm around Troy's neck and he had his arms around my waist, both of us making sure there wasn't an inch of space between our bodies. Troy started to place hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck, causing my legs to weaken under me.

I pulled myself away from his body, grabbing at his hand and dragging him up the stairs until we found an empty bedroom. I pushed Troy inside, slamming the door behind us, not even bothering with the lock because I just wanted to feel him against me once more. As I turned back to face him he lunged at me, trapping my body between the door and him, our mouth quickly meeting in a passionate kiss. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in to dance with my own.

His hands were at the bottom of my top, pulling it quickly up my body and over my head and so I copied his actions, removing his shirt just seconds after mine hit the floor. My bra quickly followed and Troy's hands ran over my skin, causing me to shiver. I ran my own hands up and down his chest, feeling every muscle underneath them tighten as my hands skimmed over them. Troy quickly picked me up and laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me and placing his mouth once again against my neck, his hands massaging my breasts as I filled the room with gently moans.

"Troy." I gasped, feeling him suck at the most sensitive part of my neck, Troy released the skin from my mouth, but only to continue his mouth's attack on my body by covering one of my nipples with his mouth. I dug my nails into his back as wave of pleasure rocked my body, causing my hips to buck against him, able to feel his growing erection as my body rubbed against his own.

I ran my hands down his chest, finding the zipper to his jeans which I quickly pulled down, my hand grazing his erection as I did so. Troy's mouth left my breast as he groaned out at the unexpected contact. My hands tugged on his jeans, bringing them over his ass and down his legs and he kicked them off the rest of the way, his boxers soon joining the clothes on the floor. Troy quickly removed my remaining clothes as our mouth met in a frenzied kiss. His hands were slipping down towards my centre and I moaned out at his touch. Even though he was drunk he was still gentle and caring with his touches. As his fingers came into contact with my folds I grasped his erection in my hand, both of us hissing in pleasure. I started to move my hand up and down Troy while his fingers caressed me, our breathing erratic and heavy.

Troy moved one of his fingers inside me and I stopped my actions on him, too wrapped up in pleasure to think straight. As he moved his finger in and out of me the door flew open, revealing to us a very drunk Chad. Troy pulled me to him, covering up our exposed body as our best friend looked at us, a glazed over look in his eye.

"Have you seen my purple ape named peanut?" Chad asked slurring his words.

"Chad get out!" Troy barked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys i hope you like the troyella moment. This is my least fav ch so far. i had a hard time writing it but i hope you all enjoyed it! i don't know when the next one will be out. love ya! READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Damn Muffin

**My Guys**

I flipped over pulling the sheets with me as I felt a draft flow across my bare body. The sheets started giving resistance so I tugged a couple more times before pulling harder while my eyes were still shut trying to keep out the sunlight so my already pounding headache wouldn't get worse.

"Damnit! QUIT!" I heard a muffled voice say from behind me. My eyes shot open as I flipped over quickly to see Troy.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Troy shot up looking around wildly before his eyes landed on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled going to get out of bed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled at him while pointing my finger at him, "IF YOU ARE AS INADEQUATELY DRESSED AS I AM DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" I started breathing heavily. I tried thinking back to last night but only found everything foggy and only bits and pieces were clear.

_Flashback _

_"Troy." I gasped, feeling him suck at the most sensitive part of my neck, Troy released the skin from my mouth, but only to continue his mouth's attack on my body by covering one of my nipples with his mouth. I dug my nails into his back as wave of pleasure rocked my body, causing my hips to buck against him, able to feel his growing erection as my body rubbed against his own. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself.

"Brie do you remember-"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"So you-"

"Yeah"

"And I-"

"Yeah"

"So we-"

"YES!" I yelled in frustration.

"Damnit quit finishing my sentences my head hurts!" Troy scolded while putting his head in his hands. I closed my eyes and sighed, this couldn't be happening. "Are you SURE we-"

"YESSSS!" I snapped.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" He snapped back.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FUCKING CONDOM WRAPPER STUCK TO YOUR CHEST!" I yelled grabbing the wrapper off his chest harshly and throwing it at his face.

"Well at least we were-"

"Safe. Yeah I know." I said with a sigh.

"DAMNIT BRIE!" Troy yelled at me while rubbing his temples.

My bedroom door swung open, "What are you two- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!?" Chad yelled immediately throwing his hands over his eyes. Troy grabbed a majority of the excess sheets and helped me cover myself more thoroughly. "DID YOU TWO SCREW EACH OTHER?!" he asked frantically.

"CHAD GET OUT!" Troy yelled.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO-"

Troy grabbed a pillow and threw it at Chad hitting him in the face, "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Chad turned to leave but ran into the door frame considering he still had his face covered. After Chad left and closed the door Troy turned to me.

"You can get ready first." He said as he grabbed a pillow, lay down and covered his face with it. I got up letting the sheets slowly fall from my body as I located a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Alright I'm decent." I said while I bent down and picked up Troy's boxers and tossed them to him on the bed.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he slipped them on under the covers. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair.

"Hey Troy. What are we gonna do about this?" I asked setting my hairbrush down and turning to face him.

Troy finished pulling his pants up and then looked at me, "It depends on what you wanna do Brie." He said with a shrug.

"Are you not the least bit freaked out about this as I am?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look Brie, this isn't the first time we've slept together." He said while trying to find his shirt.

"Back of my computer chair. But that's different! We were together back then." I stressed.

Troy pulled his shirt on, and walked over to me, "Brie, we can't change what happened. So you tell me how you want to deal with this and I'll make it happen."

"Can we just act like it never happened? I don't wanna mess this friendship up over something like drunken sex." I said while grabbing my head as my headache started pounding even harder.

"If that's what you want then yeah." Troy said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said into his shirt.

"You're welcome. Now let's go cure these hangovers…cause mines a major bitch right now." He said before turning around and walking to the kitchen.

I turned to my mirror and gasped at my appearance, I had major sex hair. I ran my fingers through it trying to somewhat tame it. I finally gave up and walked into the kitchen to see Troy and Chad at the table eating breakfast. I sat down and put my head in my hands and groaned.

"If you and Troy want to continue your actions from last night you're going to need to eat up." Chad said while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Chad." Troy and I said simultaneously.

"It's like high school all over again. You two fucking with me in the next room." Chad said while taking a bite of his toast.

"SHUT UP CHAD!" we both yelled.

"Uptight much?" Chad muttered under his breath.

Troy and I just continued to eat the food that was on the table while Chad tried to hide his laughter. I rolled my eyes at Chad and reached for last blueberry muffin that was in the paper box only to have mine and Troy's hands collide in mid-air over it.

"Sorry you can have it." Troy said retracting his hand.

"No, it's ok, I don't want it." I said pushing the box towards him.

Troy pushed the box back to me, "No seriously, you can have it."

I pushed it back to him, "Yeah, but I don't want it anymore."

"Seriously Brie, I DON'T WANT IT!" he said raising his voice.

"Well I don't either so just take the damn muffin." I yelled back.

"FUCK IT! I'LL TAKE THE DAMN MUFFIN! I'M GOING TO TAYLOR'S. YOU TWO TRY NOT TO FUCK EACH OTHER WHILE I'M GONE!" Chad screamed before walking out and slamming the front door.

"Take the muffin." I said pushing it towards Troy.

"I don't want it." Troy said pushing it back.


	8. Overprotective

**My Guys **

I walked out of the apartment with the muffin in my hand seething as I looked down at my feet while walking in a huff down the hall. I didn't want the damn muffin why did he have to make me take the damn muffin. I threw the muffin in frustration. My head snapped up upon hearing the muffin hitting the guy about three feet in front of me. The guy turned around with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I stressed. I took in the guys appearance he had black hair with striking gray eyes. He was about as tall as Troy and he had a buzz cut and he was tan.

"It's ok. I'm just not used to getting pegged with..." he bent down to pick up the muffin, "muffins?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a rough morning." I said with a sigh.

"What could possibly make you morning so horrible that you peg random guys in the back?" He asked joking.

I giggled and shook my head, "Don't worry about it." I said.

"Well how about I take you out to get your mind off of it." The guy asked nervously.

I giggled at his nervousness, "I don't even know you."

He stuck out his hand, "Danny Fredrick" he said.

I shook his hand, "Gabriella Montez."

"So now you know me and I know you….so what do you say?" he asked with a cute shrug.

I stifled a giggle, "Ok. But I'm still in my lounge clothes. Can we go back to my apartment so I can change?" I pleaded.

Danny laughed, "Sure, let's go. You lead the way." He said stepping to the side. I beckoned him with my finger as I started making my way back to the apartment. I reached the door and opened it allowing Danny to go in first. I walked in to see Troy walking out of the bathroom while towel drying his hair in only a pair of jeans.

"Chad is that-" Troy looked up and froze in his spot, "you?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Troy swung the towel over his shoulder, "uh…hi?" Troy said confused.

"Oh Troy this is Danny, Danny this is Troy…one of my best friends and roommate." Danny stuck his hand out for Troy to shake and Troy shook it. "Well give me a second to change and then we can go." I said before walking to my bed room. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, some flats, and a tank top. I quickly dressed and put on a little bit of makeup. I made my way into the living room to see Troy and Chad sitting on the couch and Danny on the recliner. I walked over to Danny and stood beside him.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked leaning on the chair.

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked standing up.

"Ummm, I've still got a hangover…so not really." I said with a giggle.

"Is that why you were in such a bad mood this morning?" He asked teasingly.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and glanced in Troy's direction only to have our eyes meet. I quickly diverted my eyes, "Umm, not exactly."

"Really? Why were you so moody this morning Gabs?" Chad asked. I could tell he was trying to make me say it out loud.

"Chad, stop." Troy said punching Chad in the arm.

"No, I think this guy needs to know what kind of drama he's getting himself into." Chad said as he rubbed his arm and nodded his head in Danny's direction.

"Chad STOP." I said, making sure he saw the anger in my eyes.

"What am I getting into?" Danny asked, laughing, thinking that this was all some sort of joke.

"Do you want a drink or something Danny?" Troy said, already standing up to go to the kitchen.

"No I think we're going to get food somewhere later, so I'll just wait until then, thanks. We should probably get going don't you think Gabriella?" Danny said as he started to stand up too.

"Wait, you're not going on a date with him Gabriella." Chad said as he stood up and started walking towards me.

"Why can't she go on a date with me?" Danny asked.

"Well first of all, you're not her type. Second, it's just a no go today man, sorry." Chad said, as he continued to eye Danny up.

"Chad, stop. It's not a date. We're just hanging out right?" I said, turning to face Danny.

"Well, why not? Are you seeing someone?" Danny said, turning to face me.

"Ummm..." I said starting to feel nervous.

I could see Troy starting to stare at me. He was waiting for what I was going to say next, the only problem was I had no idea where I was going with the stupid sentence I had already started.

"Dude, these two had sex last night! You can't go on a date with her!" Chad finally yelled. He instantly got a death stare from both me and Troy.

"Oh. I see." Danny said, starting to back away towards the door. "Wow, I had no idea. Sorry I was up on your girl dude." Danny lifted his hand in a non-verbal "sorry" motion. He proceeded to open the door and leave as quickly as he possibly could before I could even say anything.

I turned to Chad pissed off and charged at him, "GOD DAMNIT CHAD!" I said punching him in the arm and stomach over and over. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away.

"Brie calm down!" Troy said sternly.

I ripped away from his grasp and turned to both of them pushing them away, "NO! I am so sick a tired of you two! I swear every time a guy starts to like me one of you has to ruin it!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I was getting so sick and tired of them being so overprotective.

"That's bullshit Gabs and you know it!" Chad said defensively.

"Oh really? Brad you chased away with your pranks, Kyle you chased away because you intimidated him, Justin you forcefully made him leave, I could go on!" I yelled in frustration, "I've never had a relationship that's truly meant anything because of you two and I hate you because of that!"

I looked at Troy and Chad shaking in frustration as I furiously wiped away my tears, they both stood there with hurt expressions.

"Do you really hate us?" Troy asked softly.

I sighed, "No, you're my guys and I love you both to death. It's just the over protectiveness gets frustrating, I mean I haven't give you a reason to be overprotective."

"We're overprotective cause we care Brie." Troy said pulling me into a hug.

"You mean the world to us and if something were to happen I don't know what we would do." Chad said before pulling me out of Troy's arms and into his for a bear hug. "Remember freshman year in high school you started dating that Matt kid and then he cheated on you and you cried for days and you said he broke your heart. What did we say?" Chad said pulling away.

"Yeah you said that you were going to kick his ass for hurting me," I said with a giggle, "And that if anyone ever hurt me again that you would kill them."

"So know that the only reason we do that is because we care." Chad said.

"Plus we don't want to lose you to some guy. It's always been us three and if you leave I'll be stuck with….Chad." Troy said the last part in horror.

I wrapped both arms around the guy's necks, "No matter what happens you will always be my guys, no one can change that." I said before pulling them into a hug.

"Duuuuude. I just realized something." Chad said seriously.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"I'm the only one here that hasn't fucked you." Me and Troy punched Chad in the shoulders, "Shit I gotta fix this, let's go Gabs." Chad said before bending down and picking me up throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to my room.

"CHAD!" I screamed while giggling and beating on his back. Chad kicked my door open and threw me down on the bed and started laughing. I reached up and twisted his right nipple causing him to scream out in pain.

"OWWW WHAT THE FUCK?" Chad yelled rubbing his chest.

"No one is going to tap this." I said with a sadistic smile.

"Troy already did." Chad mumbled.

I reached up and twisted his left nipple, "OWWW! DAMNIT QUIT!" Chad yelled.

"Quit bringing it up." I snapped playfully but meaning every word. I turned to see Troy leaning against the doorframe clutching his stomach as he was doubled over in laughter.

In the middle of Chad's temper tantrum, and mine and Troy's laughter, my cell phone started ringing in the other room. I jumped off the bed and ran out to the living room to get it. When I got to the phone I looked at the caller ID and saw Mike's name and decided against answering it. I figured I could just call him back later if I felt like it.

I decided to let the guys finish their little wrestling match they were probably in already, and watch some TV for a little bit. Right when I was reaching for the remote, my phone started ringing again. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID; I knew it would be Mike, so I just ignored it right away. A few seconds later, my phone went off telling me I had a new voicemail. I debated if I should listen to it or not and eventually decided to listen. I wished I'd deleted it the minute I heard Mike's voice.

_Hey Brie. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out sometime, you haven't been answering your phone lately, I don't know what's going on. Call me when you get this. I'll call you later. _

"Hey Brie! Why didn't you come back in and watch me kick Chad's ass?" Troy said as he plopped himself next to me on the couch. He must have noticed the look on my face because the minute he looked at me his body got tense.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, my phone's just being stupid." I said, deciding it'd be best to let it go. I knew they'd blow this out of proportion if I told them about the calls I'd been getting from Mike. All of the sudden the house phone started ringing and Troy ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Troy said. There must have been silence on the line because he repeated his greeting a few times before hanging up the phone. He walked back to the couch and gave me a shrug. Even if he didn't say anything, I knew it had been Mike. Once again the phone started ringing, Troy went to answer, and was given no response. I decided if it rang again I was going to answer, just to make sure it really was Mike. He would talk if I answered. Sure enough, the phone started ringing again. Troy started to get up to answer, but I pushed him back down.

"No I'll get it this time, maybe I can bitch them out. Now wouldn't that be fun!" I said, trying to keep things light as I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously as Troy came to stand next to me.

"Hey Brie! It's Mike. I tried calling your cell phone, but it must not be working or something." Mike said.

Troy must have been able to hear Mike on the other end because his jaw muscles began to clench. I could tell he was pissed that Mike was calling. He wasn't stupid, he was able to figure out right away that Mike had been the one calling and hanging up. He motioned for me to give him the phone, but I just waved him off and walked away a little.

"Hey. Yeah sorry, I think the service is messed up right now. What's up?" I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering. 

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Mike said expectantly. I knew he was waiting for me to agree, like he'd been planning it all day.

"I'm actually busy tonight, sorry. But I'll call you when I'm free. Bye!" I said as I hung up quickly, hoping that'd be enough to satisfy him for awhile.

"Why the hell did he hang up so many times?" Troy asked as he walked over to me, pissed off.

"He knows you don't like him Troy, I wouldn't wanna talk to you when you're pissed either." I said jokingly as I pushed him out of the way so I could hang up the phone. Just as I was about to hang it back up on the hook it started ringing again.

"Here you answer. I'm going to take a shower." I said, knowing it was Mike again. Troy took the phone from me quickly and pressed the "Talk" button as I walked away.

"Hello?" He answered. Once again, he got no response and was forced to repeat his greeting over and over again. "Ok look Mike, if you don't stop calling I will literally come over there and kick your ass, do you understand me?" He said, getting angrier by the second. 

I continued walking towards the bathroom, beginning to feel myself start to sweat. I closed the door and turned on the water, trying to push the worried thoughts away. I kept telling myself that he just wanted to hang out, that's all. When I'd finished my shower I came out and checked my cell phone, which now had 6 more missed calls and 5 more voicemails, all within the span of 10 minutes. I decided to delete them all, not wanting to make myself even more freaked out than I already was.

* * *

**A/N: Hey i hope this makes up for the short previous ch. I like this chapter and i must say i gotta give love to Kaitlin and Tricia! GOD ILY GUYS! They helped me get motivated and helped me out with this chapter and the next A LOT! i don't know when the next one will be out so be patient and READ AND REVIEW...and check out Truth About Forever by VS pink21, im an avid reader!**


	9. Stalker

**My Guys **

I lay on my bed trying to read the book I was required to read for my literature class, but the words were just mixing up in my head, not making the slightest bit of sense. I let the book drop from my hold as I sighed in frustration, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew the Troy and Mike situations were messing with my head.

I knew I had to talk to someone, just to clear my head, but I wasn't sure who. Chad was too, well, he was Chad. He'd tease me about sleeping with Troy, and then kill Mike for bothering me, I had to think of someone who was less involved, but I couldn't think of anyone.

I groaned and flipped over onto my side, my gaze coming to rest on the magazine article I'd been reading the day before about Jordan.

"Jordan!" I exclaimed out loud, quickly reaching for my cell phone and flipping through my contacts till I got to his number. I pressed the call button when his name came up, and the phone rang a few times before I heard a familiar voice coming through.

"Hello?" Jordan answered, sounding winded.

"Hey superstar what are you doing?" I asked jokingly.

"Just getting done with a run to get rid of my hangover, what are you up to?" Jordan said.

"I was really hungry actually, and I wanted to talk to you about something. Is there any way you could meet me at the diner in a little bit?" I asked, trying not to let my voice waiver.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Jordan said quizzically.

"Oh it's no big deal. Just need a friend's advice I guess." I said, letting out a small laugh, trying to keep things light. I didn't want to get into it on the phone; it was way too complicated for that.

"Okay Montez, whatever you say. I'll meet you in about 45, does that sound ok?" Jordan said, apparently believing that everything was fine.

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for doing this!" I said, before hanging up the phone and heading out my bedroom door. I was hoping I could make it out of the house without either of the guys seeing me. I hated lying to them, but I knew they would think something was up if I said I was meeting Jordan for lunch. I walked out of my bedroom walking as quietly as I could. I walked into the living room and looked around and didn't see Troy or Chad anywhere.

"Hey." A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around with a terrified look on my face to see Chad standing with a confused look on his face, "What's got you so jumpy?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't hear you behind me and you scared me." I said clutching my chest feeling that my heart was still racing.

"Okaaaay." He said unconvinced.

"Umm actually I have to go to the library to grab another set of books for my paper in English so I'll be back later." I said quickly grabbing my keys, cell and some cash and running out the door before he could say anything. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I knew I had sometime before I had to meet Jordan so I decided to walk to help clear my head. I opened the door that lead to outside the building and started my walk to the diner

* * *

As I was getting closer to the diner, about a block away, my cell rang and I reached in my pocket to pull out my phone only to see Mike's name flash across the screen, I tensed up, why was this guys not leaving me alone? I silenced the ringer and shoved it back in my pocket only to have a voice scare me, I spun around to see Mike.

"Seems like your service is working fine to me. It also looks like you are screening my calls." Mike said in a voice that held no emotion. He was really starting to creep me out and deciding to walk to the diner by myself was definitely not my smartest idea.

"I guess i-it was just the apartment building." I said nervously.

"Now Gabs we both know that's a lie." He said taking a step closer to me which I in turn backed up further.

"Look Mike-"

"I only wanted to take you out Gabs. I'll even settle for friends, I want to be friends with you." Mike said switching to a caring voice which only confused me more.

"Umm Mike I really need to get going." I said my voice wavering.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME!?" Mike bellowed.

I backed up at the force in his voice, and noticed that Jordan was walking up to the front of the restaurant. "I really have to go Mike." I said quickly before sprinting over to Jordan and grabbing his arm when I reached him.

"Whoa! What's with the running?" Jordan asked while laughing.

"Nothing just excited I guess." I said securing my grip on him till he slung his arm over my shoulder and walked with me to the door of the diner. As Jordan opened the door I look back to see a scowling Mike, I whipped my head around and walked into the diner followed by Jordan. We walked over to a booth and sat down. Not long after a server came to our table and took our order and took our menus.

"Ok so you said you needed to talk. What's up?" Jordan asked in a serious tone.

I cleared my throat in nervousness, "Ummm…do you remember anything from last night?" I asked quietly.

"Umm I remember body shots and Tricia pushing me to the floor and you and Bolton doing body shots, but that's the last thing I remember. Why?" Jordan asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Me and Troy slept together last night." I whispered quickly but loud enough for only him to hear.

Jordan almost spit his drink out but quickly recovered and started coughing, "You Wh-wh-what?" he asked between coughs.

"You heard what I said." I hissed leaning back against the booth and crossing my arms.

"Wow." Jordan said in shock. "How did that happen?"

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is dancing and then we were kissing and I woke up this morning in my room with Troy right beside me." I said sheepishly.

Jordan sat there looking like he was thinking really hard about something. "Well have you talked to him?"

"Only a little bit. We decided that we didn't want to ruin our friendship over it, because you know, it was in a drunken moment."

"I sure hope it was more than a moment, I've heard Troy's a bit better than to last a moment." Jordan teased, unable to resist the temptation.

"Jordan!" I scolded only half seriously. "I don't remember it, so I don't know how long he, uh, lasted..." I trailed off feeling the blush creep up into my cheeks. I cleared my throat as Jordan tried not to laugh at my embarrassment.

"So you guys are staying friends? What's the problem with that?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure what the problem is, there's something I just can't work out about the whole thing. And then there's Mike." I started.

"Mike? You slept with Troy when you have a boyfriend?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Not my boyfriend, more like my stalker." I said with a quick eye roll. I pulled out my cell phone and went into my recently received calls before I passed the phone to Jordan to look at.

"Wow, he's uh, keen." Jordan said in amazement as he saw just how many times Mike had rung me. "So who is he?"

"Just a guy. We hung out a bit, but now he's ringing and txting me all the time, and I can't talk to Chad or Troy about it because they'll kill him." I stated. "But he's really scaring me." I added in a much quieter, serious voice.

"He hasn't like, tried anything has he?" Jordan questioned with a look of concern. I thought about the questions and I didn't really know how to answer it. Would what happened earlier count as him trying anything?

"Gabriella." Jordan said getting my attention.

I snapped up to look at him, "Umm…I dunno. I mean like earlier-"

"Earlier? Like when?" Jordan asked suddenly more alert than before.

"On the way over here." I said quietly.

"What!?" Jordan asked alarmed.

I sighed, I already had two overprotective guys in my life and I didn't need another, "Jordan!" I hissed, "I'm talking to you because I thought you wouldn't turn into Troy or Chad and become so damn overprotective."

"Well I'm sorry if I care Gabriella, I'll try to be more of a heartless bastard next time." Jordan snapped.

I sighed, "Jordan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you it's just that I'm a little creeped out about all this and I don't know what to do, and having to worry about you being overprotective isn't going to help any." I explained.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just sometimes you are way too stubborn for your own good." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "But you love me anyways." I teased.

Jordan grunted, "Unfortunately."

I reached over the table and punched him in the arm which caused him to start laughing at me. The food came interrupting our playful banter.

* * *

I walked out of the diner followed by Jordan. He fell into step with me as we made our way back to the apartment laughing as we started talking about last year. "Oh I remember that day too, you were like totally hung over and Troy invited the team over and so you put orajel in his toothpaste and he couldn't talk because his mouth was numb." Jordan said laughing at the memory as I laughed along.

"Yeah. To say I was pissed about being woke up would have been an understatement." I said with a giggle.

"Man I miss being here. It's so different with the NBA, I mean yeah we all hangout but it's not like it was with all of the guys-" I punched him in the stomach, "and girl" he added with a wink.

"Aww you missed me?" I asked jokingly batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah about as much as I missed the drills before the playoffs." Jordan said with an eye roll.

I gasped in shock and smacked him in the arm. Jordan stopped and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Of course I missed you!" He said overly excitedly which made me giggle uncontrollably.

Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Mike, but when I looked up again, he was gone. I took a deep breath and as I stepped out of Jordan's embrace I tried to concentrate on what Jordan was saying, but I obviously didn't do a good job.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Jordan asked me, spinning around in to look in the direction my eyes were fixed in, but there wasn't anything for him to see there. Mike was gone again.

"I'm fine, I just thought I saw someone. Someone I know." I mumbled, bringing my eyes back down to Jordan.

I was so busy concentrating on not looking away from Jordan I didn't notice Mike approaching us until he was standing right there.

"So this is the reason you can't talk to me? You've got a fucking boyfriend?" He asked, his voice full of venom.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jordan snapped. I grabbed hold of Jordan's arm to stop him getting any closer to Mike.

"Jordan, I can handle this." I said sternly. When his face didn't change from the look of rage I tried a different tactic. "Please, Jordie." I asked sincerly, and I saw Jordan's face soften as he relaxed a bit more.

"Mike what are you doing here?" I asked, turning my attention to Mike once I was confident that Jordan wasn't going to hit him.

"I was just watching you having lunch with your little boyfriend earlier and decided see if he knew the truth about you." Mike said with a sly grin.

"The truth?" I questioned. "About me?"

"Yeah, I think your boyfriend needs to know what went on between me and you Gabs. I mean does he know that a couple of days ago we were all over each other?" Mike asked as if taunting Jordan.

"You know that's bullshit, Mike." I interrupted him, "I told you I wasn't interested." I snapped at him. Mike grabbed me harshly by the arm and pulled me towards him only for me to be jerked back by Jordan and pushed behind him.

"Don't fucking touch her." Jordan snarled while I was rubbing my arm trying to make the throbbing pain go away.

"I'll touch her all I fucking want to. SHE'S MINE!" Mike yelled going to reach for me again.

Jordan pushed Mike back forcefully, "I said don't fucking TOUCH HER!" Jordan yelled. Mike stumbled but regained his balance only to charge at Jordan and knock him to the ground.

"And I said that SHE'S MINE!" Mike spat at Jordan angrily before turning to me, "Let's go" he said grabbing my arm harshly and trying to drag me.

"MIKE GET OFF ME!" I screamed trying to get out of his grasp as tears from pain and fear started falling down my face.

"I just wanted to be given a chance and you couldn't even give me that!" He yelled in my face which made me recoil and try to rip my arm out of his grasp. I looked over at Jordan to see him getting up off the ground. I turned back to Mike and kicked him in the shin and pushed him away and ran towards Jordan as he got to his feet only to be grabbed by Mike again. Jordan grabbed my other hand and pulled me to him ripping me out of Mike's grasp and Jordan punched Mike in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Jordan got on top of him and started punching him over and over.

"JORDAN STOP!" I screamed running over and trying to get him off of Mike. The guy is crazy but I'm still not a fan of violence. I grabbed mikes arm so he wouldn't hit him again, Jordan looked at me and was hit in the face by Mike's fist. They both kept fighting and rolling around throwing punches.

When it looked like Jordan was about to kill Mike, a big man who was eating dinner a few tables away from us earlier pulled Jordan off Mike. He put Jordan down behind him, knowing that he was least likely to lash out, and quickly grabbed Mike. He held Mike down until the police arrived, who had been called at the beginning of the fight.

I ran over to Jordan and held on to him as tightly as possible and continued to shake uncontrollably while Mike was being locked safely in the back of a police car. We stood there, me sobbing and him rubbing my back soothingly, for a few more minutes. When I had calmed down a little, we started walking back to the apartment, silent. I wanted to say something, just utter a little thank you to let him know that I appreciated what he did for me, but nothing would come out.

We started walking up the stairs to the apartment, when I stopped us both suddenly. I realized I wasn't ready to go in there yet. I couldn't face Troy and Chad looking like this. I quickly whipped out my compact from my purse and started frantically fixing my smeared eye makeup and my frizzy hair. In the process of another mini meltdown, Jordan grabbed my hand and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Gabriella. Stop." Jordan said. "And if you're trying to do this to hide it from Troy and Chad, it's not going to work. They know you better than anyone, they will know something is up. I'll be with you the whole time, and you don't have to let go of me at all. Lean on me as much as you want, I'm here ok?"

"You know for an airhead basketball player, you always know what to say." I said, letting out a laugh that I didn't think was possible at this moment. "Thanks."

"Are you ready?" Jordan said, bending down to look me in the eyes and pulling me closer to him.

"As I'll ever be." I answered. I took a deep breath, squeezed Jordan's body tightly, and reached for the door handle.

* * *

**A/N: OMG guys i know this has taken me forever to get out and i am SOO sorry. But a bunch of things came up, please remember i am at school and its getting harder to write. But i also didn't make this chapter a priority because reviews went WAY down. so until reviews go back up im not going to make it a priority to write any future chapters. READ AND REVIEW!!  
**


	10. Going Home

**My Guys **

I opened the door cautiously trying not to make a sound as I kept an iron grip on Jordan's hand. I shut the door as soon as we were inside and turned toward Jordan as the panic started to rise in me.

"I can't tell them Jordan, I just can't." I said in borderline hysterics.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! Where the hell were you? I know you weren't at the library because you finished that paper last week!" Troy said harshly as he came into view from their bedroom with Chad following only a few steps behind him.

"Troy I-" I began to whimper.

"You can't go out like that and not tell us where you really are especially with that Mike character being all weird." Troy began cutting me off, "What if something were to happen, I cou-"

"Holy shit something happened." Chad said weakly as his eyes swept over my disheveled appearance.

Troy whipped his head around to look at Chad before looking at me and taking in my appearance, all of the irritation that was present before was now completely gone and was now replaced with worry. Troy rushed to me and bent down into my line of sight.

"Brie…what happened?" he asked carefully while he surveyed my body for damage his eyes froze on my wrist that was red and had some of the skin rubbed off which cause it to swell.

"I went to the diner to meet Jordan because I needed someone to talk to." I said in a whisper as I felt Troy lead me into the kitchen leaving Chad to pace the living room by himself.

"Well you could have talked to me." Troy said soothingly as he sat me down in a chair and grabbed and ice pack out of the freezer and setting it on my wrist.

"Not exactly." I said, letting out a scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked, feeling offended.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not? God you can be so insensitive sometimes." I said as I made my way to stand up.

"I'm sorry. Keep going, I'm listening." Troy said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me sit down again.

"Well I was on my way to the diner and before I got there I ran into Mike. He started yelling at me for ignoring his calls and I got scared so I ran away." I continued, seeing the anger return to Troy's face.

"That fucking bastard." Troy said forcefully, bursting up from the table and heading for the door.

"Troy stop! I don't want any more fighting. It just makes things worse!" I yelled after him. He either didn't hear me or ignored me because he kept heading out the door.

Jordan forcefully grabbed Troy's arm and whipped him around, forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Sit down, shut up and listen to her." Jordan said, glaring at Troy. Everyone knew when Jordan was serious, he meant it. Troy must have decided it'd be in his best interests to listen because he stayed seated while I made my way out from the kitchen.

I sat down on the coffee table across from Troy and Chad, who was now seated beside Troy, before continuing, "Anyways, after we ate we walked outside and Mike came up yelling at me and trying to cause a riff between him and Jordan." I threw Jordan a quick glare but noticed that his focus remained on Troy watching his every reaction, "Mike and Jordan started fighting and then," I trailed off knowing that what I was about to say was going to set Troy, if not Chad as well, off.

"Then what Brie?" Troy asked as calmly as he could.

I shifted the icepack on my wrist nervously before I answered, "Mike grabbed me and tried to make me go with him." I shuddered at the memory, "I didn't want to so I tried getting away, screaming, pulling, begging, anything that might have helped I tried." I brought my knees up to my chest as I started to feel uneasy. "I kicked him in the shin and ran to Jordan. That's what happened."

After I got done talking everyone was quiet no one was moving. I saw Chad with his head in his hands, Troy was trying to calm himself down, and Jordan kept looking between me and Troy. I shifted the icepack on my wrist again, but yelped in pain as one part was too heavy on my injury. Troy pushed himself off the couch harshly and started towards the door. Before I could even comprehend what was going on Jordan had Troy pinned against the wall.

"Damnit Jordan get off me! He hurt her, I'm not going to let him get away with this." Troy snarled.

"Troy you need to calm down." Jordan said sternly.

"DAMNIT GET OFF ME!" Troy yelled trying to push Jordan away.

Jordan slammed Troy back into the wall, "DAMN IT TROY! THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHAT WE WANT IT'S ABOUT WHAT GABRIELLA NEEDS AND RIGHT NOW SHE NEEDS YOU TO CALM DOWN AND BE THERE FOR HER!" Jordan bellowed trying to get Troy to listen to him. "Plus they took Mike to jail, so even if we wanted to we couldn't." he added in a softer tone.

Troy turned his face to look at me while I pulled my knees closer to me under his gaze, "I need to go calm down." Troy said breaking out of Jordan's hold and walking to his room and slamming his door shut.

Chad stood up, "I'm going to Taylor's to cool down. I'll be back later." Chad walked towards the door but stopped and turned to Jordan, "Thanks man." Chad said before opening the door and leaving.

I looked over at Jordan with tears in my eyes, "They're mad at me Jordan. I shouldn't have gone out, I should have stayed here. Then you wouldn't be in bad shape." I whimpered.

Jordan walked over to me and crouched down so we were eye level, "They aren't mad at you Gabriella, they are mad at Mike and as for me…I'm fine." Jordan said sincerely.

"Yeah, but I caused so much trouble. Everything is my fault. I'm just so stupid sometimes!" I exclaimed, burying my head into my hands and beginning to cry.

"Hey stop it. You are far from stupid." Jordan said, touching my face and causing me to raise my head to look him in the eyes. "You are the smartest, most caring person I've ever met in my life and I will not let you forget that."

"Too bad, it's already forgotten. And if I was really the most caring person you've ever met I wouldn't be doing stupid things like this and ruining everything for everyone else." I said, tears still rolling down my face.

"You didn't ruin anything. That jackass, Mike, ruined everything. No one blames you for any of this and you shouldn't blame yourself either." Jordan said matter-of-factly, almost making me believe it.

"I still feel responsible - I was stupid enough to think it would never happen to me" I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Because, like I said, you're a caring person. You want to take all the blame so no one else feels hurt. You're a beautiful person Gabriella and there's no reason for you to ever doubt that." Jordan said, pulling me into a hug.

I stayed in Jordan's arms for awhile before I said anything, "Thanks Jordan, you always know what to say." I said pulling away from him a bit.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you whe-" Jordan was cut off by the phone ringing, "I'll get it." He said softly before moving away from me to answer the phone. Jordan picked up the receiver pressing the talk button before putting it to his ear, "Hello?" he asked. Jordan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Hello?" he asked again. Jordan eventually shrugged his shoulders and set the phone back down.

I felt my body tense as I started to get a sense of déjà vu. "Who was on the phone?" I asked softly.

"I dunno. They hung up." Jordan said taking a seat beside me only to have the phone ring again.

Jordan groaned and got up and grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" He asked. Jordan waited, "Look I can hear you on the other end, what do you want?" He asked irritably.

I heard Troy's door open and Troy come out into the living room, "Who is it?" Troy asking in alarm.

Jordan shrugged, "I dunno. They just hung up. Probably some of the team prank calling or something, nothing to worry about." Jordan said with a dismissive wave.

I looked at Troy with wide eyes. It couldn't be him, I was probably over reacting. My ringtone broke me out of my thoughts as I reached to grab it off the table. I looked at the caller ID.

**_Mike Cell_**

"Its him." I said my voice breaking a bit.

"What!?" Troy asked incredulously as he made his way over to me. Troy grabbed the phone out of my hand and looked at the caller ID. I could see Troy getting angry again. Troy ignored the call and sat beside me.

I started shaking, "Brie he's in jail he can't hurt you." Troy said trying to comfort me. I nodded in understanding.

My text message tone went off and Troy picked up the phone and read it. Troy's body tensed up before he slammed the phone shut and tossed it to the side. "I'm gonna go call Chad and we're going home for a week." Troy said getting up and grabbing the phone from Jordan.

I reached across the couch for my phone and opened it to read the text message. My breath hitched in my throat at what I read.

**_I made bail._**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i know i took awhile with this one but i swear i have a reason. One school has been crazy and Two...my and 'my guys' are kinda in a riff, so its been kinda hard to write. I actually decided to finish this chapter because of the zac candids that came out today, i was so excited. So i hope you all enjoy it...the reviews went up a bit, but not much. I might have to put MG on a temp hiatus because finals are coming up at uni and its very time consuming. Im not sure when the next one will be up, but i hope you enjoy this chapter. READ AND REVIEW.**

**oohh you could also review if you feel bad for me...i burnt my foot with my blow dryer :-( (long story)**


	11. Four Years

**My Guys **

I looked out the window of the rental car watching the familiar scenery of Albuquerque pass by. I looked over to the driver seat to see Troy paying attention to the road in front of him, but he must have sensed my gaze on him and he turned briefly to look at me flashing me a comforting smile. I smiled back before looking back out the window thinking back to before we left for Albuquerque.

_Flashback_

_I was folding my pants for the trip as Troy was talking to his mom and dad telling them that we were coming to visit for a week. Chad was trying to find a bunch of his shirts that had 'mysteriously' disappeared._

_"Gabs! Where are my shirts? They're gone. They were on my floor. Where the hell did they go?" Chad yelled from his and Troy's room._

_"Try the dryer! You know it's normal to WASH your clothes." I yelled back only to see Chad walk past my door muttering something under his breath._

_I put the pants I was folding into my duffel bag that was already half filled. "You almost done?" Troy asked from behind me causing me to jump and turn around with wide eyes. "Brie are you ok?" He asked concerned._

_"Yeah you scared the shit out of me. Don't sneak up on me like that." I scolded him clutching my chest trying to clam my heartbeat._

_"Ummm…I knocked on the door before hand, but I'm sorry I scared you." He said while looking into my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay Brie?"_

_"I'm fine." I said quickly before turning back to my duffel bag and zipping it up, "I'm ready to go."_

_Troy just nodded dropping the subject which I was grateful for. He walked over and grabbed my bag, "The cab to take us to the airport should be in here in a little bit." Troy said before turning and walking out of the room. My ringtone blared ripping me out of my thoughts. I walked over to see it was mike calling again, panic flooded my body. I grabbed the phone turning it off and ripping the battery out and laying all the pieces back on my desk stepping back quickly. _

_"CAB'S HERE! LET'S GO!" Troy yelled out causing me to jump in surprise. I looked out my door and back at my cell phone which was now in pieces before turning around and scurrying out of my room turning the light off and closing the door along the way._

_End Flashback._

"Gabby…we're here." Chad said touching my shoulder from the backseat which caused me to jump in surprise. Chad gave me a worried glance which I ignored and climbed out of the car and met Troy at the front of the car. We all three stood at the front of the car looking up at Troy's house.

Troy let out a breath "It's been two years since I've been back here." He said looking up at his house.

"Four for me." I said quietly.

After a moment me and Troy looked at Chad expecting him to say how long it's been for him but he never did. Chad turned to look at us, "What!?" He asked incredulously.

Me and Troy started laughing and just shook our heads, "TROY! GABRIELLA! CHAD!" An excited voice called from the front door. We looked up to see an ecstatic looking Lucile Bolton, she hurried down the driveway and pulled all three of us into a hug.

"Mom." Troy said in a strangled voice, "Mom…we can't breathe." He tried again.

Lucile pulled back, "Well you haven't been home in two years what do you expect?" She asked as if testing him to answer that question.

She turned to me and her face softened, "Gabriella you have gotten so beautiful." She said before pulling me into a hug, "Your mom would be so proud." She pulled back putting her hands on my shoulders before turning to Chad.

"I assume you will be staying at your parent's house Chad." She said before pulling him into a quick hug.

"Yes ma'am. I just came to drop these two off and then I'm heading over there." Chad said, "speaking of which, I'll talk to you two love birds tomorrow." He said clapping Troy on the back which earned him a glare from me at Troy. Chad turned to me and pulled me into a bear hug, "If you need me just call me. Ok?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head in response and he turned and walked to the driver side. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he called over his shoulder before chuckling. Chad pulled out and headed towards his house. Me and Troy turned around to see Lucile deep in thought.

"What was that about?" She asked us after a few minutes.

"Have no idea. It's Chad mom." Troy said.

Lucile laughed, "Of course." She said before walking back into the house.

Troy slung his arm over my shoulder, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Yup. I'm gonna have to face this place sooner or later." I said flashing him a small smile.

"That's my girl." He said giving my shoulders a squeeze as we walked into his house.

We walked to the kitchen to see Lucile making dinner, "You guys made it just in time for dinner." She said while stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"Great I'm starved." Troy said with a smile.

"I'm actually not that hungry Lucile, thank you anyways." I said softly.

Troy looked at me with concern but I just shook my head telling him to just drop it. Troy sighed and let it drop.

"We're going to go out back and shoot some hoops before dinner." Troy said grabbing my hand pulling to the backyard like a little kid pulling their mom through a candy store, which made me start laughing.

"Trooooooooy." I whined.

"Briiiiiiiiie." He whined back shooting me a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes and bent down and picked up the basketball and dribbled it a bit before looking up at Troy with a mischievous smirk.

"How about we make a wager on this one-on-one game?" I asked.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "And what would that wager consist of?" he asked.

"Mmmm…winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want." I said with a smile.

"That's good. Cause I need someone to clean Chad's side of our room." He said with a chuckle.

My eyes widened, "Are you trying to kill me. Do you have any idea what I could contract?" I asked.

Troy smirked and grabbed the ball out of my hand, "Well then, you better not lose." He said before shooting the ball and making it in the net, "one, zero."

We played for a good half hour and we were finally on the game winning shot, I had the ball and Troy was trying to get it from me.

"You can't win Montez give it up." He said before trying to knock the ball out of my hand which I blocked.

"Is that so Bolton?" I asked with a smirk, "Oh my god is that your neighbor in a bikini?" I asked shocked.

Troy smirked, "Nice try. My neighbor is 73 years old, and that would be nasty." He said before grabbing the ball out of my hand and dribbling towards the goal.

"NO!" I yelled chasing after him and jumping on his back while giggling. Troy stumbled a bit but caught me and dropped the ball so he could hold on to my legs."

Troy started spinning me around causing me to laugh when he finally stopped he looked at me over his shoulder, "You do realize I just won the game right?"

"What no you didn't!" I protested while sitting my chin on his shoulder.

"You totally fouled me, I so win." He said flashing me his smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well I'm so not cleaning Chad's side." I said with a playful huff.

Troy set me down, "Oh really?" he asked turning to me.

I put my hands on my hip, "Yes, really."

"Is that so?" Troy asked inching closer.

"Yes that's so." I said rolling my eyes, I then realized he was inching towards me with his hands out. "You wouldn't?" I tested him.

"Wanna bet?" he asked before reaching out and grabbing me and tickling me.

I screamed out as he kept tickling me, "Say it." Troy said.

Shook my head frantically, "N-n-no."

"Saaay it." Troy said in a sing-song voice. I shook my head, "I'm not going to stop till you say it."

"F-fine. Boys r-r-rule and giiiiiirls d-d-drool." I said between fits of laughter.

"See now was it that hard?" Troy asked while laughing.

"Yes because I hate lying." I said with a smile.

Troy just shook his head and pulled me into a hug, "Gabriella." Someone with a deep voice said from behind me, I screamed in surprise and spun around backing into Troy while clutching my chest. Troy grabbed onto my hips and pulled me close before bending down and whispering in my ear, "It's just my dad." He said calmly while rubbing his thumbs over my hip bones. I looked up and saw Jack in the driveway waving. I lifted my hand up and waved back.

After jack disappeared inside I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Troy bent down to my ear, "He can't get you here Brie. I wouldn't let him." Troy said softly. I nodded my head and leaned back into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise." He said softly.

Lucile called up in for dinner. While Troy ate I decided I was going to go take a shower. I ran out to the car and grabbed our bags and lugged them upstairs. I walked into Troy's room and put his bag on his bed, I looked around and nothing had changed. Everything was still the same way it was high school. I walked out and made my way to the guest room and put my stuff down. I grabbed the things I would need and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out of the shower I changed into my pajamas. I walked back to my room and got into the bed. A few minutes later the door opened and my eyes shot open to see Troy making his way to the bed. Troy sat on the right beside me on the edge.

"I just wanted to come say good night. You gonna be ok?" He asked sweetly. I nodded my head while made Troy smile. "Ok well if you need me come get me ok?" he said dropping a kiss to my forehead before walking out and shutting the door.

After about an hour I still couldn't fall asleep. My mind was working overdrive about everything that was going on back in LA. I pushed the covers back and walked down the hall to Troy's room. I opened the door slowly and crept inside. I quietly walked over to the bed and slipped in beside him and snuggling up to him. Troy woke with a start, after a few moments he put his arms around me and pulled me in tighter. He didn't ask me why I was there or what was wrong he just held me and that was exactly what I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow i got this chapter out fast. I mean i sat down and the words started flowing. I decided to write this now because i'm going to be really busy for the next week or so. As i said in the last ch finals are coming up and things are starting to pile up. Also if ppl would please stop sending me emails, pm's, and IM's telling me to hurry. If you want to IM me thats fine i would love to talk to you, but not if you are going to pester me...i will block you. Anyways, also a lot of ppl have asked how i managed to burn my foot with a blow dryer, long story short...i stepped on it and i was laughing so hard i didn't move my foot before it got burnt. i know only me. My luck has been off this week. anyways the reviews are starting to go up..whoo! But like i said i don't know when the next chatper will come out but i will try soon. REVIEW!  
**


	12. Memory Lane

**My Guys **

I turned over throwing my arm over my face to shield out the sun that was pouring through the window. I groaned and sat up pulling the covers with me. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bedroom back in LA, I was in Troy's bedroom in Albuquerque. I grunted as I pushed myself off the bed and treaded to the bathroom to wash my face in hopes that it would help wake me up. As I reached the bathroom door I heard the shower running. I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Hey Troy." I called into the bathroom.

"Umm yeah?" He asked quickly.

"I just need to grab my face wash out of the shower ok?" I said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

"Umm can you just wait till I'm out?" He asked in a panicky voice.

"Troy it's not that big of a deal, plus it's not like I haven't seen it before." I said reaching my hand in the shower to grab my face wash only to retract my hand from the ice cold water. My eyes went wide as I realized what was happening.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TAKING A COLD SHOWER! EWWWW!" I yelled accusingly but then started laughing uncontrollably.

"BRIE GET OUT!" Troy yelled from inside the shower.

"Oh calm down, if I had known I'd give you a hard on I wouldn't have tortured you by sleeping in the same bed as you." I said in between my laughs.

"Brie!" Troy said sternly.

"Fine fine I'm going! Just try not to yank it too hard." I said howling with laughter as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Damnit Brie." I heard Troy yell from the other side of the door in frustration as I shut it. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath from laughing. After a few moments I straightened back up wiping the tears from my eyes as I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. I walked in to see Lucile grabbing her purse and keys.

"Hey Lucile." I said as I walked over to the refrigerator.

"Hello Gabi, I'm just running to the store to get some groceries. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No I'm ok." I said opening the fridge to see what I could scrounge up for breakfast.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." She said before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

I decided that I didn't see anything I liked so I grabbed a banana and poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table. I looked up to see Troy coming down the stairs.

"How was your ice cold shower? Did it help?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah it did, shall we go into why I had to take a cold shower in the first place miss 'harder Troy harder'" Troy said with a satisfied smirk. I felt my face turn red. Troy walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So who actually NEEDED the cold shower?"

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." I mumbled before running up the stairs.

"Turn it to the left!" Troy called out to me as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I walked out dressed and ready to go, wherever it was we were planning to go today. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to see Troy flipping through an old magazine.

"How was your shower?" Troy asked with a smirk.

I smirked back, "Well the hot water felt so good beating down on my skin. I also used my body wash and I lathered my body up so there was soap rolling down my hot, wet, NAKED body." I said stressing out the word naked. I heard Troy swallow from across the room so I walked up to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "So who needs the cold shower NOW?" I walked past him heading towards the living room.

"That was so not cool!" Troy said before jumping up and starting to chase me. I ran around the house laughing and trying to get away from him. I made it out the front door but was soon caught and lifted off the ground and spun in circles only for both of us to fall to the ground, ungracefully I might add. I rolled over so I wasn't on top of him anymore and we laid on the grass looking up at the sky trying to catch our breath.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked turning my head to look at Troy.

Troy turned his head to face me, "Well Chad called while you were in the shower and he wants us to meet him at his house." He said with a shrug.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" I said pushing myself off the ground. Troy pushed himself off the ground and stood beside me. We started walking but I stopped as I realized something, "Wait. We don't have a car and Chad lives 5 miles away. I'm not walking 5 miles, if you want to walk your ass is carrying me." I said eyeing Troy.

Troy laughed, "Oh we aren't walking." He said slinging his arm around me as we started walking to the garage, "We're riding." Troy said pointing at the motorcycle in the garage.

"No! No way am I getting on that thing again!" I said backing up and looking at Troy like he was crazy.

"Oh come on you used to love riding on the back." Troy said sweetly.

"Yeah, before you tried to teach me how to drive it." I said turning to him, "Do you remember what happened? Because I do!"

_Flashback_

_I walked into Troy's garage to see him working on his motorcycle._

_"Hey baby." I said walking up to him._

_"Hey babe." Troy said leaning in and giving me a sweet kiss, "I've got a surprise for you today." He said wiping down the tools he had in his hand with the shirt that he had, had on previously and tossing them into the tool box._

_"Mmmm…really? What's that?" I asked leaning on his motorcycle._

_Troy finished cleaning the last tool and threw it in the tool box before he pinned me against the bike, "You know how you love riding on my bike?" I nodded my head, "Well I thought I might teach you how to drive it." He said leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head causing him to kiss my cheek._

_"Are you fucking nuts?" I asked him incredulously._

_"Nope. I'm fucking you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes._

_"Troy, I'm serious. I'll die if I drive that thing." I exclaimed._

_"I'll make sure you don't." Troy tried to reason with me. "Have you died yet doing anything with me?"_

_"No…" I said softly, letting myself relax slightly in his embrace when I realized he had a point._

_"Exactly. I'm not going to let you die, am I?" He asked, his voice softening as he dipped his mouth towards mine._

_"No, you won't." I mumbled as he pressed his lips to mine._

_"So let me teach you, babe." He asked once more, his eyes filled with hope as they locked with mine, making me almost forget to breathe._

_"Okay…" I said reluctantly, giggling when his face lit up with a huge smile._

_"I love you." Troy said as he pulled me into a hug. "You'll be riding like a pro in no time."_

_"I love you too, even with all of your crazy ideas." I giggled._

_Troy walked the bike out to the middle of the road and helped me on it. I straddled the seat and tried to hold it up the best I could as Troy stood beside me. Troy started whispering directions in my ear on how to start the bike. _

_"Ok now ease of the clutch and you should slowly start moving forward. Okay?" Troy asked._

_I nodded my head in response trying to concentrate; I eased of the clutch and the bike lurched forward going faster than I expected. I felt the bike start to wobble underneath me as I got further down the road._

_"Gabriella!" Came the shout of Troy almost before I hit the ground. The bike slid across the road as I rolled along the side of it. I came to a stop about 10 feet from the bike. I heard the sound of footsteps running towards me. "Fuck, are you alright?"_

_"I think so." I said, my voice shaking._

_Troy appeared in my sight and the tears started to fall._

_"Where does it hurt, baby?" He asked his voice full of worry as he bent down next to me._

_"It doesn't, not really. But your bike. It's probably ruined!" I cried._

_"I don't care about the bike, I care about you." He said, his eyes looking a little watery as he helped me stand up._

_"Troy, didn't you hear me? I ruined your bike!"_

_"Brie. I don't give two shits about the bike. Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes darting over my face, trying to read if I was in any pain._

_"I'm fine. But I crashed your bike, Troy." I rambled, walking over to the motorbike, but Troy grabbed me around my waist as I started to walk away._

_"Gabriella Montez. Listen to me. I don't care if the bike is totaled and into a thousand little pieces. What I care about is if you're okay!" Troy said, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration._

_"I'm fine." I said again, putting emphasis on the last word. _

_"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked again, and I nodded._

_"Are you sure you're not mad that I crashed your bike?" I asked in a small voice._

_"I'm not mad about the bike, I'm mad at myself for letting you do something that could've hurt you." Troy pulled me closer to him._

_I winced slightly as his hand rubbed up my back. Troy quickly pulled away from me and turned me so I was facing away from him. He gingerly lifted up my t-shirt to see why I had winced._

_"Ouch, that's a nasty road rash, baby." He cooed, gently tracing around the outside of the graze before he dropped my shirt back to my body. "I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt."_

_"I'm fine." I promised him, smiling at him and he weakly returned my smile._

_"I don't know what I would've done if you had of gotten hurt, Gabriella." He whispered._

_"But your bike's damaged." I said quietly. "I'm fine, but the bike's not."_

_"And I don't care about the bike, remember? Yeah the bike meant a lot to me," I looked away feeling horrible, Troy lifted my chin to look at him, "But you mean the world to me." He pulled me close to him and kissed me lightly on the lips, "You always will."_

_ End Flashback_

I looked back up to see Troy nod, "Yes I remember, but that was also 4 years ago. AND you're not driving this time. I am." He said holding out the keys and shaking them in my face.

I groaned as he pulled me into the garage. Troy grabbed the extra helmet and handed it to me. I pulled it on over my head and tried to get the chin strap fastened but was having difficulty. I huffed in frustration and threw my hands up, "I give up!" I groaned.

"Come here." Troy said motioning me to come to him with his finger. I took few steps forward and he grabbed the straps and fastened them securely and let his fingers linger for a bit on my neck before turning around and straddling the bike. He put the key in and turned it on and looked back at me indicating that I should climb on. I put my foot on the pedal and threw my leg over and took a deep breath. Troy kicked the kick stand back and started down the road to Chad's house. I held on tight around Troy's waist as he tore down the street obviously enjoying the feeling of being able to ride again. I started relaxing a bit and leaned back from Troy suddenly the bike hit a pot hole making me come off the seat a bit and I latched back on to Troy as he started laughing. I tilted my head forward making our helmets tap which brought a smile to my face.

_Flashback_

_Troy came to a stop at the stop sign making me lurch forward and hitting my helmet against his. Troy continued and pulled out on the highway and sped up with the flow of traffic. We came to another stoplight and I lurched forward causing our helmets to collide again. They same thing kept happening through four more stoplights. I saw our destination up ahead and Troy pulled into the parking lot and parked the bike in a space. When Troy came to a stop I lurched forward again causing our helmets to hit. Troy started laughing as he got off the bike to face me, "You do realize that's the seventh time you've hit my helmet."_

_Troy helped me off the back and I took my helmet off shaking my hair, "I know, it's just my way of saying I love you." I said with a smile as I reached up and gave him a loving kiss._

_"Well if that's the case you can hit my helmet anytime you want." Troy said wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"There ain't nothing like hitting helmets to say I love you." I said with a giggle._

_End Flashback_

Troy leaned his head back and knocked my helmet with his as we turned onto Chad's street. We finally pulled up into Chad's drive way and parked the bike off to the side. Troy turned it off and got off and helped me down. I took off the helmet and shook my hair like I had always done and set the helmet on the seat. Troy put his arm around my waist as we walked into the backyard at the Danforth house. As we looked around we saw Chad making water balloons.

"Chad?" Troy called out.

Chad turned to face us, "Hey guys…the gang is supposed to me up and we are going to have a water balloon fight." Chad said enthusiastically, "I need to run to the store to get some more so I'll be right back. Can you two finish what's left?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah man. No worries." Troy said grabbing a few balloons.

I sat down on a garden chair and held the hose between my knees so I could fill up the balloons while Troy tied them. We got through 25 balloon before one finally exploded on the hose. When it exploded it went all over Troy.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I said while laughing at Troy's drenched figure.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head quickly trying not to laugh. All of a sudden I felt cold water run down my face and back. I looked up to see Troy with remains of balloons in his hand.

"Oh its on!" I threatened before reaching in the tub and grabbing a bunch of balloons and hurling them at Troy. 15 minutes into the fight Troy started acting like Rambo and rolling around the yard and ducking before launching any balloons. I noticed that Troy was hiding behind a tree but he didn't know I could see him. So I picked up a bucket that happened to be filled with water and quietly walked up behind him. I lifted the bucket over my head as I came up behind him and poured it on him.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" Troy yelled spinning around to look at me.

I dropped the bucket and started running across the yard. I felt a pair of arms around my waist drag me backwards as we fell to the ground. I started laughing as Troy rolled on top of me.

"You're going to pay for that." Troy threatened.

I giggled and tried to push Troy off of me only for him to grab my hands and pin them over my head. My breath hitched as a memory flowed through my mind.

_Flashback_

_I moaned gently as Troy's mouth continued its attack on my neck, nibbling lightly at the pulse at the bottom of my throat. I tried to move my arms down to tangle my fingers in his hair, but he had my hands pinned down to the bed above my head._

_Troy pulled back from my neck and smirked as he looked down at me._

_"No touching, it's your turn." He said huskily, his breath ticking against my lips._

_I nodded her head quickly as I spoke. "Don't stop." I begged as Troy returned his mouth to my skin, sucking on the skin just below my ear, knowing it'd drive me crazy._

_As I moaned again Troy moved his mouth to my ear and started to nibble and lick on it._

_"I've waited this long to have you again, I'm not gunna stop. I promise." He whispered._

_End of Flashback _

I looked back up at Troy with wide eyes as the memory from that drunken night stayed embedded in my mind. I opened my mouth to say something.

"DAMNIT GUYS YOU USED ALL THE WATER BALLOONS!" Chad's voice rang out from across the yard.

**_SNEAK PEEK FOR CH.13_**

**_"You needed us, we weren't about to let you go through that alone!" Troy yelled._**

**_"You gave up your dream school Troy, over me!" I yelled back._**

**_"I've given up a hell of a lot more just to make you happy Gabriella so don't start scrutinizing me on things you know absolutely nothing about!" Troy said shaking with anger._**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i finally found time to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed the MAJOR troyella in this chapter. Let me know what you think. I also added a preview of the next chapter because im not sure when will be able to post again because I have finals next week and im going to be really busy but I will try to update soon! THANKS!  
**


	13. Slip Ups

**My Guys **

"Alright we're here." Troy said while kicking down the kickstand of the bike and letting it fall to the side to rest on it. I sat there unable to move as my teeth were chattering. Troy turned to look at me waiting for me to get off but I didn't move. Troy shook his head and walked over and helped me off the back and set me on my feet. "Damn Brie you're freezing." He said while un-strapping my helmet. I felt the helmet slide off my head and my soaked hair whipped me in the face. I went to move it off my face but I could barely move I was so numb. Troy moved my hair from my face and his eyes went wide. Before I could comprehend what was happening Troy scooped me up in his arms and hurriedly carried me into his house. I felt Troy climb the stairs in a hurry and make a beeline for the bathroom. Troy kicked the door open and sat me on the counter before turning to the shower and turning it on full blast.

I watched numbly as he waited a minute before sticking his hand under the flowing water, obviously making sure it wasn't scalding hot, or freezing cold. Before I knew what was happening Troy me up again and walked into the shower with me still in his arms. The hot water almost burnt my skin, but I knew it was because my skin was so cold, not because the water was too hot. I started shivering again as the water warmed my body up slowly and Troy put my feet back on the ground, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist as he rubbed his other hand up and down my wet, clothed back.

"Warmer?" He asked gently, and it was then I realized how close our wet bodies were. Before I had a chance to answer Troy flipped me in his arms so my back was against his chest and the hot water was now running down my front, allowing the warmth to spread throughout my body and I relaxed in Troy's embrace.

"Thanks, Troy." I said once my mouth was able to move again and my brain able to process thoughts.

"Don't thank me. I wasn't gunna let my best friend freeze to death was I?" He said softly, his fingers playing with the bottom of my t-shirt, a sign of nervousness that I knew well.

A few seconds later I knew why he felt so tense and nervous as Troy slipped my t-shirt up my body and over my head, leaving me in just my bra.

"Troy!" I squealed, wrapping my arms across my chest in an attempt to cover up.

"You'll warm up faster this way." Troy reasoned, his voice shaking slightly, giving away his anxiousness and I realized that because he was taller than me he could see over my shoulder, and the way I was hugging my breasts to my body just gave him an even better view.

"Or you'll get more fucking horny if I don't have a shirt on?" I snapped, twisting out of his embrace quickly. As I stood facing him I looked up into his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"Gabriella." Troy tried to reason with me, but for some reason the way his eyes were filled with compassion made me angry and I refused to listen to him.

"You're just perverted Troy." I argued, refusing to make eye contact with him again, knowing he'd wear me down with his gaze.

"Gabriella, you're being unreasonable." Troy pleaded, taking a step towards me and landing right under the flow of water, his clothes now sticking to his body, showing off to me every muscle in his body.

"Am I?" I asked, my voice much softer.

"Yes. You are. I just wanted you to warm up quickly, I didn't mean to upset you." His voice was dripping with sincerity and I couldn't help but lift my head, our lips so close together I could feel his breath against mine. His bright blue orbs bore into my chocolate ones, and I felt my resistance fading away, and fast.

"Troy.." I started, unsure where I was going with my sentence.

But I need not have been worried, because the second his name passed through my lips his came crashing down onto mine, knocking me back against the shower wall as I struggled to gain dominance in the war our tongues had started.

Flashback

_"Troy." I moaned gently. "We're meant to be studying…"_

_I felt Troy's lips skim over my stomach, placing feather light kisses against it as he continued his quest down my body. He lifted his head slightly as his eyes connected with mine, the blue somehow brighter, sparkling with mischievous as he answered._

_"I'm studying you." With those words his tongue dipped into my navel, swirling around as my hips bucked involuntarily. His hands grasped my hips tighter, pinning them to the bed so I couldn't thrash around as he continued his quest. _

_His touches were so passionate, so raw, but somehow so soft and loving and the contrast was driving me wild as his lips finally reached their goal and I was filled with pleasure._

End Flashback

At the memory I quickly pulled away from Troy, panting, my hands still tangled in the hair at the base of his neck as I shook my head at the memory, remembering how gently Troy's caresses had been that day, but how passionate they were at the same time. I stepped back from him and covered myself. Troy took a step forward and lightly drug his thumb across my lips.

"They aren't blue anymore." He said huskily before leaning down.

I pulled away not looking into his eyes, "No." I whispered quietly. I looked up to see Troy nod his head as I saw rejection flash in his eyes but he refused to look at me as he slid open the curtain and got out. I heard the door close and I slid down the wall of the shower bringing my knees up to my chest. Thoughts were racing through my head. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control. All these feelings were returning, feelings that I haven't felt since high school. Why was this all coming back now? Why with Troy? As I thought about how rejected Troy looked when he stepped out of the shower, tears began to join the water that was streaming down my face while for the first time in four years I let myself cry, the sobs continued to rack my body as I tried to gain some control over my emotions. I hadn't moved for awhile. The water was ice cold, but I was too numb to realize. I heard the door open and the curtain get ripped back but I didn't respond, I just sat there was the tears continued to fall. I heard profanities that sounded far off but I knew they had to be close. The water turned off and I felt a towel wrap around me as I was pulled up from the shower and carried into another room. I was set on the bed and the towel was run over my arms roughly.

"Gabbi talk to me." I heard a frantic voice call out that sounded familiar but my mind wasn't completely there. "Gabbi , please. Say something!" I couldn't control my emotions as I continued to sob. "Fuck! TROY!" I heard them call out.

"WHAT?" I heard a voice yell out.

"I can't get her to respond. So get up here and help me!" I continued to sob as I heard the two voices still yelling back and forth. "TROY! Get your ass up here. She needs you man."

I felt two hands gently rubbing up and down my arms. "Come on Gabbi." The voice begged. "Shit you're still freezing." I felt something else be wrapped around me as my body kept shaking. I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Damn what happened!?" I heard Troy ask frantically.

"I don't know, but I swear to god if it was you that caused this, I'm going to kill you." The other voice said threateningly.

"Brie talk to me." I heard Troy plead but I shook my head and pulled away from him while the tears continued to fall.

"What did you do!?" The voice yelled. I felt Troy get ripped away from me, "Get out!"

"Chad I-"

"I said get out!" Chad's voice boomed. I felt arms wrap around me as they tried to warm me up, "Come on Gabbi I need you to say something." I heard Chad's pleading tone and it made me feel so horrible.

"W-why?" I managed to get out in a quiet raspy voice.

Chad seemed to relax when I finally said something, "Why what?" he asked softly as he continued to rub my arms, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him for the first time, Chad's hair was soaked along with his clothes. Normally I would have laughed but the sight in front of me only made me feel worse, "Nothing." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"I know it's not nothing." Chad said sternly.

I bowed my head as the tears started again, "Please…" I whispered, "just let it be."

Chad sighed and nodded his head, realizing that I wasn't ready to say what had happened. "I'll be right back, alright?" Chad asked me and I nodded my head. A few minutes later he came back with a few blankets under one arm, and a cup of hot chocolate in the other.

"I put extra marshmallows in for you," Chad told me cheerfully causing me to laugh. "I have to get back. You gonna be okay?"

I smiled as I took a sip of the hot chocolate, feeling warmer already. "Yeah. Thanks Chad." I said before he disapeared.

After finishing my hot chocolate, I decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat. Walking down the stairs, I heard Troy and Chad talking. I stopped off at the side of the doorway to listen.

"Troy, don't tell me nothing happened. Something happened! She was shaking and sobbing. And she pushed you away. She NEVER pushes you away." I heard Chad say.

"Just back off Chad. I don't want to talk about it." I heard a chair scrape across the ground so I stepped back further away from view.

"Dammit we're gonna talk about it. You did something and I want to know what! If this was anything like senior year I swear Troy-"

"It wasn't, ok!? I told you that what happened that day was a mistake and I shouldn't have done that. Today was just- i don't know what today was...but it won't happen again!"

There was silence for a few moments, "I hope you're right Troy, because whatever happened up there really messed with her. I haven't seen her this bad since the week after. If you fuck up, I'm not bailing you out like last time." I heard Chad say in a dangerously low voice.

"This isn't last time Chad. I'm not going to hurt her like that again I-"

"Hey boys!" I heard Jack's voice say from across the other side of the kitchen, "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." Chad said forcefully, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on Gabbi." I heard Chads footsteps coming towards me so I ducked back behind the grandfather clock that was in the hallway. Once I heard the front door slam I stepped out and walked back over to the doorway.

"What was that about? You and Chad haven't fought like that since-"

"I know dad!" Troy snapped. "Please don't bring that up."

"What's going on Troy? Since you've been home something's been bothering you."

I heard Troy sigh, "It's just stuff with Gabriella mostly."

"Stuff? Like what happened in LA?"

I saw Troy scratch his neck nervously. "That among other things. Brie is having a rough time, and I'm not sure I'm helping her get through everything."

"Well this is the first time she's been back since what happened, you need to give her time to deal with it all." Jack said.

"I'm just so confused."

"Whats confusing you son?"

"Well based off of what happened earlier tonight and what happened in LA, I don't think she realizes how much me and Chad really care for her. It's frustrating."

"Maybe you should tell her about Duke."

"What's there to tell dad?"

"You could tell her why you went to UCLA instead of Duke."

"Why do you always try to make me feel bad about my decision? I know I made the right one."

"Listen son. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about that. I'm trying to help you find a way to show Gabriella how much you both care. You and chad both got full ride athletic scholarships to duke, your dream school, but you gave it up for her. You've kept that from her, but if you told her, she'd know how much you care."

Upon hearing this, I felt anger begin to boil up inside, and I couldn't hold it in. "You got a full-ride to Duke and you didn't tell me!?" I yelled as I stepped into view. I saw Troy's eyes go wide as Jack quickly stepped out of the room.

"Brie don't!" Troy said harshly.

"What do you mean don't?!" I asked incredously.

"Don't start on how we should've gone. Me and Chad both talked about it and decided that it was for the best at the time." Troy said.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" I yelled.

"Because after your mom died you needed us, we weren't about to let you go through that alone!" Troy yelled losing his temper.

"You gave up your dream school Troy, over me!" I yelled back.

"I've given up a hell of a lot more just to make you happy Gabriella so don't start scrutinizing me on things you know absolutely nothing about!" Troy said shaking with anger.

"Like what Troy? Enlighten me! Because from what I know you've gotten everything you want!" I screamed.

Troy's eyes darkened, "Not everything." He said sadly before walking out. I stood there watching him leave as what he said slowly started sinking in.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy! i finally was able to get this chapter out. i know all of you probably want to shoot me but i have good reasons why it took so long. First off finals are FINALLY OVER! woo! but this past weekend i got a hold on some peanut butter and im deathly allergic and my sunday night was spent at the ER...sooooo i hope all enjoy this ch. its not my fav, but then again when do i really ever love what i write. but also i wanted to let ya'll know about my newest story Disguised Affection i'm totally in love with it. So check it out and leave a review for this one and that one. i hope to update soon! thanks guys!**


	14. Revelations

**My Guys **

I sat on the kitchen floor—my knees brought up to my chest, and my head buried in my arms. My thoughts were racing as they had been for the past ten minutes since the moment Troy had walked out of the kitchen, his eyes revealing a tremendous amount of pain and hurt I had no idea he had felt. I couldn't believe that Troy and Chad had given up that much for me. Playing at Duke had always Troy's dream. In high school, that's all he ever talked about. He and Chad both got full ride scholarships to Duke, and they had given that up just to be there for me when my mom died.

I thought back to the past few years, and thought about all the times those two had been there for me, especially Troy. My thoughts kept returning to what he said—that he hadn't gotten everything he wanted. The look in his eyes and the sadness in his voice had said it all. It was the same hurt I saw in his eyes earlier that night in the shower, and the same look he had the day we broke up. In that moment, it hit me. Tears streamed down my face and I was overcome with sobs once again as I realized that Troy had never gotten over me.

I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen prompting me to quickly jump to my feet while frantically trying to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"Gabriella?" I looked up hearing Jack's voice. "Are you okay hun?" I nodded meekly.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go get some fresh air," I gave him a weak smile, before heading out the back door. I made my way over to the back porch swing and took a seat, leaning back on the armrest and laying my feet up on the other side. I sat there swinging slowly back and forth, looking up at the stars, trying to figure out what I would say to Troy. My ears perked up as I heard the back door swing open. I glanced over and my eyes met the piercing blue ones of my best friend who was slowly making his way towards me. He lifted my feet and sat down on the swing and put my feet in his lap. I continued to stare at him while he just looked out into the yard. I took a deep breath, "Troy I-", I began at the same time as he started talking. We both shared a sheepish grin. "Me first," Troy smiled before continuing. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in there...I shouldn't have done that."

I instantly started shaking my head, "No Troy you had every right to act like that. I was completely out of line." I said softly.

"No, you were just doing what you do best….caring." He said as he lightly dragged his fingers over my feet.

"It still wasn't fair to you."

"It may not have been," he said with a shrug, "but I know it was you showing you care."

"I do care Troy I-"

"I know you do. I never once doubted that Brie. You just have to understand where me and Chad were coming from. You just lost your mom and you were a wreck, and us being half way across the country wasn't going to do you or us any good." He said turning to face me for the first time, "I remember the day me and Chad decided so clearly. We were sitting on this very swing right after the funeral. After we agreed, there wasn't a doubt in our mind that we did the right thing Brie."

I thought back to the day of the funeral, that day would forever be embedded in my memory.

Flashback

I stood by the hole in the ground trying to get the courage to drop the rose on the top of my mother's casket. I shifted from one foot to the other, I wasn't ready to say goodbye. There was no way that I could bury my mother, not when I had no one else.

"You have me." I hear a deep voice whisper in my ear as he puts his arms around me pulling me close. I relaxed in his arms and let my emotions take over. It was amazing how he knew what I was thinking.

"Troy I can't do this." I whimpered into his chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If you wanna leave I've got my bike and we can leave right now, we can go wherever you want. But no matter what I'm going to be by your side. Whether it's here or on the bike." He said his hands rubbing down my arms.

I leaned back from his chest and wiped my eyes. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to throw the rose. "I can't do this, not alone" I thought to myself. I felt Troy grab my hand as he came to stand right behind me. He put his hand over mine and brought my arm back ready to throw the rose.

"I'm here Brie. We can do this together, ok?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded my head as my tears started blinding my vision. I felt Troy swing my hand to the front lightly but never letting go. I finally pried my grip on the rose loose and let it fall. I felt everyone's eyes still on me, like they had me under a microscope watching my every move. Like they thought that I would break at any moment. I couldn't take it anymore. I stumbled back from the grave hoping to get away as fast as I could .I just needed to get out of this town, away from the memories…away from everything. Troy pulled me forward and we broke out into a run towards his bike when we reached the bike he got on and started it up as I climbed onto the back and pulled a helmet on. Troy pealed out and raced down the road helping me leave all those feelings of abandonment and hurt behind.

End Flashback

"But how do you know one day that you won't hate me for not going to Duke?" I asked.

"Because I could never hate you." Troy shot back without missing a beat. "It was my choice, our choice. Me and Chad did what we thought was best for you, we can't hate you when you had no idea about it."

"I just don't want you to resent me one day." I said fidgeting with my fingers.

"Brie I could never resent you, not in a million years."

"I'm sure you could, Troy." I said, looking up at him with tears starting to fill in my eyes.

"Hey, Brie, don't cry." He said, scooting to my side and wiping at my cheeks with his thumb, brushing the tears off my skin. "I've never resented you, ever." He whispered.

I scoffed at his statement, "Really now?" I asked sarcastically my emotions getting the best of me.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, looking at me intently, waiting for me to explain.

"After the Lakers game…." I said, trailing off as I remembered the night.

Flashback

"I can't believe they lost!" I glanced up at Troy who angrily slammed his bottle of beer down on the coffee table. Troy and I were over at Chad's house and the three of us had just finished watching the Lakers game. I looked up at the empty bottles that were all over the table. The three of us had gotten together to watch the game, as usual, and had each had a few beers, but it was obvious Troy had more than he should have. 

Chad got up as his phone rang and quickly walked into the kitchen. A slight awkwardness set in. It had been a few weeks since Troy and I had broken up. The break-up was mutual, but it still hurt and we hadn't quite gotten back to just being friends. 

"Crappy game, huh?" I said trying to break the silence and start up a normal conversation. 

"Yeah." Troy mumbled as he took another sip of his drink. 

"Thanks for inviting me over." 

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled again, my anger surfacing as he continued to brush me off. 

"You know what Troy? I'm trying to just have a regular conversation with you. The least you can do is make an attempt as well." 

I jumped back as I heard the bottle slam on the table again and saw Troy lean forward in his chair—his blue eyes darkening as he glared at me. 

"And do you know what Gabriella? Maybe I don't want to have a regular conversation with you right now. You're the one who said you wanted to break up. You can't expect us to just jump right back to how we were before we started dating." 

"I'm not expecting that Troy. All I'm expecting is for you to at least talk to me. Every time we're in a room together lately, you just shut down and hardly say a word to me." 

"I don't want to say a word to you!" Troy yelled. 

"Troy, we both decided to break up, so things didn't get like this. So we wouldn't mess up our friendship. You said after my mom died that things wouldn't get like this…that we'd always be there for each other." 

"Well Gabriella, when people break up, things normally get awkward. That's just the way it is." 

"Maybe that's how it is for other people. But not for us Troy. We said when we were dating that we wouldn't let things get awkward if we ever broke up."

"Then maybe it was a mistake." 

"Maybe what was a mistake?" I asked, my anger building. 

Troy leaned closer his face close to mine, "You heard me. Us dating was a mistake." He said lowly causing the alcohol on his breath to hit me in the face, "It should've never happened because all you did was fuck me over."

My eyes stung with tears and a few escaped hearing those words come out of his mouth. I frantically wiped them away, not wanting to break down. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I was there for you when your mom died and held you when you cried, but not anymore. I'm fucking done! A total waste of year, a year I could have been fucking someone else, and I wasted it on your ass."

I looked up at him, I knew he was drunk but that didn't make the words hurt any less. "You don't mean that you're just fucking drunk." I said angrily.

"See that's where you're wrong sweetheart. A drunk person does what a sober person wants to do! And I've wanted to say this for weeks. All that time I spent being there for you, and then you just go and end it because you wanted to be 'friends'. Well go find some other guy to be friends with and string along. See if you can find some other guy to be there and try and comfort you. Not that some other guy would want you." 

Tears streamed down my face and I began sobbing at his words. 

Troy leaned towards me again, grabbing my shoulders as he spoke loudly in my face. "There you go, crying again. Just break down…that's how you deal with everything. Just like when your mom di-," 

"Bolton, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Chad yell out as I felt Troy being ripped away from me. 

"Get off of me Chad! You don't know the half of what's going on here." I looked up to see Troy forcefully push Chad off of him causing Chad to end up on the ground. I glanced up from Chad to Troy and my watery, brown eyes met his darkening blue ones as he walked towards me once again. 

"Stay away from her!" Chad yelled as he stood up and threw Troy into the couch. I saw Troy jump up quickly and go to swing at Chad, who ducked and hit Troy in his side causing Troy to fall backwards onto the couch once again. "Stand up!" Chad ordered as he grabbed Troy by the shirt and pushed him towards the front door. 

"Get the fuck out of my house Bolton! Stay away from Gabbi. You aren't welcome back!"

I heard the front door slam in the distance as my body began to wrench in sobs. I faintly heard Chad talking to me and felt him gently rubbing my back as he took me into his arms. I knew he wanted me to say something…to let him know that I was okay. But I wasn't. My world had fallen apart. My best friend and the guy I loved had just told me I was a waste of time. Nothing else mattered at that point. I felt numb. 

End Flashback

"Gabriella I've apologized a thousand times for that, and I will never forgive myself for how much I hurt you. I was drunk and I know that's still not an excuse, but I shouldn't have said those things no matter how mad I was."

I sighed, "I guess in a way it was well deserved."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What!?"

"Through everything not once did I think of how it would affect you." I said sighing. Troy was still drawing designs on my feet before he looked up at me, "Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for me?" I asked in a whisper. I looked up to see all the color drain from Troy's face.

**A/N: It's finally out are you excited? lol. not many chapters left to go but its about to get good...i think, lol. First off thank you everyone for your support but i've got some news after i finish all current writting projects. I'm leaving FF, i will keep my account open and might visit from time to time. Check out my bio for more info. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW!**


	15. Important AN

**As mos****t of you know i hate doing AN's as chapters but this is important seeing as some people have having issues reading. YES i will be leaving Fanfiction at some point but it won't be till AFTER i finish My Guys and Disguised Affection, also TWC in Troy's POV i am working on...if i happen to get it out in time then fine but im not promising anything.**

**Now some of you have asked WHY im leaving here is why:**

**1. Moving into the dorms in the fall and i won't have as much time.  
2. My bf is getting deployed so i'm spending as much time with him  
3. I'm writing a book and i want to focus more on the book**

**So i hope this answered all the questions because YES i am finished MG and DA before i leave, i repeat I AM FINISHING THEM! lol**

**Now even though i haven't left yet i want to thank everyone for their reviews, i've gotten a bunch of PMs and Emails saying that i ecouraged them to start writing, don't stop because of me. If its something you love keep going, i'm glad i could encourage you. I will miss everyone so much, but i would like to ask people not to pester me about leaving or begging me to stay, i have my reasons. If you would like to still talk you can IM me, but please try to not be annoying (lol) as i do have homework to do. I love you guys, you've been great fans and i couldn't ask for anything better.**


	16. Good News

**My Guys**

Troy pushed my legs off his lap and stood up. I looked up at him confused at why he wasn't just answering my question. He held is hand out to me, "Dance with me?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Troy, what has this got to do anything?"

Troy smiled, "Nothing. Now will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Troy why won't you-"

"Brie." Troy said sternly while looking at me.

I put my hand in his and allowed him to pull me up from the porch swing and into his arms. He brought me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to sway back and forth.

"Troy there isn't any music." I said in a whisper.

"So." He whispered back, grinning down at me. Troy pulled me tighter to his body, as I relaxed in his arms. I sighed in contentment, resting my head against his chest, while he placed his chin on top of my head.

We swayed back and forth for a few moments until my curiosity got the better of me, "Troy, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Troy pulled me closer, "It's what you wanted." He said with a shrug.

"But why?"

"Gabriella you know I would to anything if it made you happy. Doesn't matter if it made me miserable as long as you were happy." He ran his hands through my hair.

I shook my head are tears pricked my eyes, "but you were so unhappy."

"That's not true."

"What?" I asked with a sniffle.

"I was still in your life, so I wasn't unhappy. I mean it wasn't in the role I wanted to have, but I'm still glad I was in it. Especially when I didn't deserve to be."

I snuggled in closer trying to hide my face, "But I hurt you so much Troy." I felt the tears start falling, "I broke up with you so neither of us would get hurt, but it seems to hurt us more by doing so. I'm so sorry!"

I felt Troy pull back, "Gabriella, look at me." I just buried my face deeper into his chest and shook my head, "Hey. Please look at me." Troy said pulling my chin up to look at him.

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." He said brushing my tears away with his thumbs.

I nodded my head vigorously, "I like that idea." I said with a hiccup. Troy grinned and leaned down pressing his forehead against mine.

"Me too." He whispered against my lips while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I looked deep in his eyes and my resolve crumbled. I pulled his face to mine and crushed his lips against mine. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when he did I was suddenly pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of my face, his body pressed up hard against mine. Our lips moved frantically against one another's and when I felt his teeth bite gently on my lower lip I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

I let him slip between my lips, his tongue darting in my mouth, tasting every inch of me as my tongue fought against his, both of us desperately needing the feel and taste of each other.

I felt his hands connect with my sides and slip down my body until he was holding onto my hips, his thumbs gently caressing my skin, a stark contrast to the hard kisses we were sharing.

I felt him start to pull back slightly and I raised myself up onto my tip toes, my hands sliding around his neck to hold the back of his head, to keep his mouth against me, I wasn't ready for this kiss to end.

He didn't fight me, continuing the kiss, pressing himself into me even more as we got more and more lost in the feelings the kiss was evoking.

But suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the air and we broke apart with a start. I stepped back while panting trying to regain my composure as Troy slipped through the door and back into the kitchen. I heard him answer the phone in his deep voice. My head was spinning as all these feelings that I had buried away started rising to the surface.

"Brie." Troy said catching my attention, I whipped my head up to look at him. His hair was in disarray from the previous activities which gave me a sense of pride that my fingers caused that. "Brie." He said again.

"Yeah?" I asked hoarsely.

"The phones for you." He walked over and handed it to me, I took the phone out of his hand furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as I couldn't think of one person who would be calling for me.

I brought the phone up to my ear, "Hello?" I watched as Troy walked behind me and sat down on the porch swing.

"Hey Gabriella!" Came a cheerful voice that I didn't instantly recognize.

"Hey superstar!" I replied after a few seconds when I made the connection between the voice and my friend.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"No..." I replied uneasily, turning slightly so I could see Troy, sitting deep in concentration on the porch swing.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be the one who stops you and Troy getting down and dirty or whatever." He teased and I bit my lip as I thought about Troy's lips on my own just a few minutes earlier.

"Jordan!" I scolded. "Get your mind out the gutter."

"Sorry, Gabs." Jordan laughed. "But I have some good news for you."

I turned away from Troy, knowing I'd never be able to concentrate on the phone call with Jordan if I was watching him.

"Oh yeah?" I prompted, not realizing Troy had come inside to see what Jordan had wanted.

"It's about Mike..." He said slowly and my body immediately stiffened.

"What about Mike?" I asked wearily, feeling Troy's arms slip around my waist at the mention of Mike.

"Well I used my handsome self and my "superstar power", so he's been arrested and he'll be staying in jail. I made sure of it." I shrieked happily at the news, turning slightly in Troy's arms to smile up at him, letting him know that it wasn't bad news.

"Jordan that's amazing. Thank you so much!" I said excitedly.

"Now that I've said what I needed to say, you can go back and get busy with Troy boy."

"JORDAN!" I scolded my face turning bright red.

He started laughing, "I'm not stupid and remember no glove, no love. Bye." I heard the dial tone from the other end. I set the phone on the counter and turned to face Troy and jumped on him in excitement and wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up while chuckling.

"Mike's gone!" I said with a huge smile. I felt all the worry and paranoia I had been feeling the whole time we were here just wash away.

"So I heard." Troy said with a smile, "I told you he wouldn't get to you." He said seriously.

I put my arms around his neck as he continued to hold me, "True, you did say that." I said while brushing some of his hair out of his face, letting my fingers linger a bit before I lowered my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had.

Troy carefully walked us across the room, our kiss not breaking until he sat me gently down on the counter.

"Brie." He mumbled, breaking the kiss, but I reattached our lips, not wanting to stop. He kept kissing me back, unable to resist the feelings that this was making us both realize.

He pulled away again, before connecting our lips in a short sweet kiss, his hand moving a curl away from my face before his lips were back upon mine, kissing me again and again, the kisses getting lighter, but still as sweet.

"Brie." He whispered again, his forehead against mine and I opened my eyes only to see that his were still closed. He licked his lips before his eyes opened immediately connecting with mine.

"I-I need to know that this is what you want. That you're not going to suddenly realize what you're doing and freak out." Troy said quietly, I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. I sat there looking at him unable to say anything. "Brie I'm serious. I need you to be sure. It seems like every time we get close like this, you pull away. And I don't think I can take that again. I need to know that you are gonna be okay with this...that you're gonna stay."

I looked into his eyes and a rush of feelings I hadn't felt since high school surged through my body--feelings so foreign that it took me awhile to figure out what they were. I took a deep breath, in that moment realizing that I was still irrevocably in love with him and that there was no way I was leaving.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but things have been crazy i hope the wait was worth it. :D the next one i HOPE will be out soon. ILY guys and thanks for reading

* * *


	17. The Only Guy

**My Guys**

**  
_EPILOGUE_**

I leaned back in my chair, my eyes fixed on the clock willing the hands to move faster so I could escape this boring lecture. Seeing there was only a minute left, I quietly gathered my things and placed them in my backpack, slowly zipping it up. I groaned, looking at the clock. Twenty-seven seconds left and my professor was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Finally the clock reached 2:20, to everyone's relief. I quickly darted out of the classroom, flipping open my cell phone. I grinned when I saw that I had a new text message from Troy, letting me know he had finished his class and was waiting for me back at the apartment.

After a few minutes, I reached our apartment. I opened up the door and tossed my keys on the table.

"Troy?" I called out. Not seeing him in the kitchen or the front room, I assumed he was back in his bedroom.

"Troy, you here?" I said, pushing open his bedroom door that was slightly ajar to reveal an empty room.

I jumped feeling two arms slip around my waist from behind. Realizing it was Troy, I quickly relaxed into his embrace, leaning back against his chest and smiling as he placed his lips on my cheek.

"What took you so long?" He whispered against my cheek before dipping his head down to attach his lips to my neck, leaving light kisses there.

"You know Murray. That guy just can't stop talking."

"Well. I. Missed. You." Troy punctuated each word with a light kiss from my neck down to my shoulder.

I sighed in contentment, not wanting to trade this moment for anything. "I just saw before my class. Can't go a few hours without me?"

Suddenly I felt myself being spun around, my body crashing into Troy's as he wrapped his arms tightly around my back, pulling me close.

"Nope," he whispered against my lips before crashing his lips onto mine, my hands immediately threading through his hair as he had one hand tangled in my hair, the other wrapped around my back pulling me even closer.

After a few moments, we pulled apart and Troy leaned his forehead down to rest against mine. A smile erupted on his face causing me to grin as well as we stared into each other's eyes. Troy leaned forward, closing his eyes and gently capturing my lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Come on," he said, pulling away and grabbing my hand to interlace our fingers. "I made us some lunch."

"You cooked?" I asked skeptically while being pulled over to the couch. My eyes wandered over the table and I laughed seeing the two sandwiches still wrapped in the packaging from the store.

Troy grinned. "Okay…so I _bought_ us some lunch. Whatever. Eat up!"

Troy pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch, handing me a sandwich before grabbing his own and leaning back.

After a few minutes Troy was finished his sandwich, and while I hadn't quite finished mine, I was full.

"You want the rest?" I asked, holding out my sandwich in offer. Troy leant forward slightly to bite the rest of the sandwich from my hand, a blob of mayonnaise landing on his chin.

My giggles intensified as he pulled back, chewing the sandwich, not realizing the mayonnaise on his face.

"What?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes searching my face for a sign of what I was laughing at but the answer was on his face not mine.

"You got a little mayo…" I started, wiping my finger across his chin and holding it up for him to see. He leant forward, capturing my finger in his hot mouth, sucking the mayo from my finger.

"All gone," He whispered huskily. "Now that we've finished lunch, can we have dessert?"

"You bought dessert too?" I asked, my eyes darting to the table and then back to Troy's face where a playful smile was on his lips.

"Well, I did pay for you at the movies last night, so you could say I've bought you…" Troy trailed off, bringing his hand up to my face and cupping it gently.

"Chad might be home soon," I warned as our lips drew closer.

"Fuck Chad."

"I thought you were gunna fuck me?" I asked, my tone sultry and Troy groaned before crashing his lips to mine, his tongue wasting no time slipping between my lips to explore my mouth as his left hand slipped under my t-shirt, his hand slipping into my bra.

My own hands quickly removed his shirt from his body, my fingers raking across his chiseled torso, feeling the rippled muscles underneath my fingertips.

A few minutes later Troy was just in his boxers and I was in my underwear, his mouth kissing over my exposed skin causing me to moan out loud, all thoughts of Chad possibly coming home were far from our minds.

"How do you want it, Brie?" He breathed as he placed soft kisses on my lower stomach, his tongue darting out occasionally to lick my skin. "Hard and fast or soft and slow?"

"Surprise me," I whispered, moving my hands to his waist and slipping his boxers down to his knees.

With expertise Troy quickly removed my underwear as he wriggled out of his boxers.

"Condom?" I asked as Troy returned his mouth to my skin, kissing lower with every passing second.

"Jeans," he replied, starting to kiss back up to my lips as I found his pants on the floor, retrieving his wallet and the condom inside it.

"Let me?" I asked as I opened the wrapper, watching as Troy moved off my body and sat back on the couch, watching me curiously as I placed the rubber over him, sliding my hand to the base, eliciting a groan from Troy.

"I wanna be on top," I whispered into Troy's ear, biting down on the lobe gently as I continued to slowly pump him.

"Uh huh," Troy managed to get out. I pressed gently on his thigh until he shifted to sit with his back against the back of the couch and then I placed myself with a leg on either side of his lap.

Slowly I lowered myself onto Troy, his eyes closing as he entered my body.

"God, Brie," He groaned, his hands gripping onto my hips, helping me to raise myself back up until just his tip was still inside of me.

Grinning at Troy I quickly lowered myself back down a moan escaping my lips at the feeling of Troy being fully inside of me.

Troy rolled his hips up, setting a fast pace for us that soon had the apartment filled with heavy breathing and moaning as our climaxes grew closer.

"You look so fucking sexy," Troy announced, bringing my mouth down to his our kiss growing with passion as we got closer to climax.

"Troy!" I called out, throwing my head back as the first wave of my orgasm washed over me, my contracting muscles setting off Troy's own as he thrust his hips up to meet mine in a hurried pace. After we caught our breath he pulled me closer to him.

"That was the best sex EVER" Troy said breathlessly.

I nodded in agreement, unable to speak, while running my hands over his sweaty six pack. Suddenly I heard the door open followed by it closing quickly.

"Jesus Christ you two! This is the fourth time this week!" I heard Chad yell from behind the front door that was cracked open.

Troy rolled his eyes but didn't even start to move, "Well just think of it as payback." He said while rubbing his hands over my hips.

"Payback for what! She stole my right hand man! I now have to fend for myself on pranks. Bro's before Ho's man, bro's before ho's!" Chad yelled from the other side.

Troy smirked, "I'd take this ho over any bro." Troy pulled me to his, "everyday of the week." He said huskily before pulling me back to his and kissing me with everything he had.

"I don't appreciate being called a ho." I said in mock seriousness.

"You're not _a_ hot, you're _my_ ho." He pushed me to the couch.

"EH! YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX AGAIN! I HAVE BOOKS I HAVE TO GET FOR MY NEXT CLASS!" Chad yelled from behind the door as Troy continued to kiss lower and lower.

"HEY! I'M SERIOUS!" he yelled again.

As Troy's tongue entered me I arched my back, "MAN FUCK THIS!" I heard the door shut all the way as a groan escaped my lips.

"This is the way it should have always been baby, just you, me and an empty apartment." Troy came up to my face placing light kisses all over me.

"So you didn't want to be one of my guys?" I asked breathlessly as he continued to tease me.

"No baby I wanted to be your ONLY guy." He said huskily before entering me.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but things have been crazy, i got kicked out of my house so finding time to write has been difficult. This is the END of the story. i know it was a bit abrupt but i hope you can understand as to why. After DA is done i will officially be leaving FF. I love you all and im so happy that you all read my work. but remember you never know, i might come back. just under a different name so keep a lookout. THANKS again guys.

* * *


	18. AN

i doubt any of you remember me haha but i've been debating on coming back but under a new account, walkingproof. it already has a story posted on the account but i truly miss writing and i miss everyone i met here, i just thought i would check to see if i came back who all would be interested in reading my stories. Miss you guys! Let me know(:


End file.
